Videogames
by TheBloodWeBondIn
Summary: He's always there, going to her at random times, popping in when he's never invited. Always torturing the duo with his countless pranks and scary faces. Why is he always there? Maybe it's because of a certain someone?
1. Videogames

**Author's Note****: I'm in love with this pair. :') this is a drabble story. I hope you guys like it. please review :D**

"Bye Fionna! Bye _Cakkkieee_!" Marshall Lee said as he flew off to his home, emphasizing Cake's nickname that she hated. Cake rolled her eyes, muttering words that she usually used when speaking to the infamous Ice Queen.

My eyebrows furrowed. I clenched my right fist, throwing it in the air. "THIS ISN'T OVER MARSHALL LEE THE VAMPIRE KING!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Stupid floating vampire.

"HAA!" he flew backwards, sticking out his fork tongue playfully.

I stomped my foot furiously, trying to hide my blushing face. He always did this – going to her house to hang out and leaving a whole mess for me…well actually Cake to clean after. I wasn't the housewife kind of girl. I was more of an action type person that would hunt and go on adventures instead of cooking and cleaning. Even Prince Gumball knew that. First time we met he tried to show gratitude for saving him by giving me pink earrings. I have them but I never wear them but at least Prince Gumball knows now I don't like girly things. He's getting close though….a crystal pink sword isn't _that _bad.

"He promised he would clean up!" I screamed, throwing the broken bits of plates violently into the needed to be empty trashcan.

"Then why do you keep letting that bloodsucker in?" Cake put her hands on her hips, glaring at me. "He's into no good!"

"He's not _that_ bad Cake." I tried to convince the huffing and puffing cat that was wiping down the TV from smudges so hard that the screen was going to break. Cake stopped, glaring at me, raising her eyebrow.

"_Mmmmhmmm_," she rolled her eyes.

"He's actually kinda – he's sorta nic – he's ni- " I stopped myself, quickly pulling out a toothbrush to clean my mouth from the soiled words. Cake smirked. Nice wasn't a word for Marshall Lee. Maybe incompetent, infuriating, and cool but not nice. "Well this place was his home," I calmed down a little. "And it's nice having him around when he's not trying to mess with us on our missions you know." I shrugged.

"Or scare us with his demon side," Cake snipped. "You know it's your fault he's coming over every day now!"

"My fault?!" I felt my blood boil as I dropped the trashcan in surprise. "How is it my fault?" I faced her, my eyes furrowing.

"Well before I was alright with the scary man coming over once every two weeks but since you invited him to play your video game he's been here every day for a whole week!" Cake threw her hands in the air. "And you know I can't stand messes! I'm going cray-crayzzzzyy!" she threw the spray and cloth on the ground. "You know what."

"Well," I bit my lip. "Marsh and I are almost done with the game. Probably two more days and then he'll be out of your hair Cake."

She pouted, crossing her arms.

"Promise." I hold out my pinky.

She took it, nodding. "You're cleaning up the mess next time if he's back after two days!"

* * *

The two days I savored it. It was so good to have someone that wants to play videogames with me and that doesn't judge the fact I'm a girl. Or that I don't sit properly. Personally I don't care because I wear a skort.

"Yes!" I high fived Marshall Lee.

"Woo hoo!" he started to fly around, grabbing his bass, strumming it wildly. "We finally defeated the Great Goo! That was so _awwwwwwesome_!" he said through his death metal screams and playing.

"Good!" Cake added, taking off her ear plugs. I laughed. The whole time Cake was in her easy chair, reading some romance novel with a cup of lemon tea beside her. I watch Cake jump from her seat, morphing into a tall tree; pushing the floating Marshall Lee out. "I don't want to be a rude host, but _Honey _it's late. You should go!" Cake said with false sweetness.

His nose crinkled. "Well actually –

"Bye!" she slammed the door before Marsh could scare her with one of his faces.

"That was rude of you!" I said but I was too lazy to go chase after the floating vampire.

Cake smirked, shifting her eyes away from me. "Sorry I can't hear you with all the nice peaceful silence!" she propped herself back in her easy chair, cracking open the spot she left on.

The candles went out and all I could hear were snickers.

I laughed. Marshall Lee. He was always messing with us, Cake especially. Yeah, I was bummed I don't have a videogame partner but the house needed a break from Marshall Lee.

I relight the candles.

"Yes!" Cake smiled once I gave her back the light. "Now I can finish this book" she flipped to her spot. She was on the last chapter. "And know if she found her soulmate or not – NOOO!" Cake screamed.

"What happened?" I ran towards her. I laughed, seeing the last couple pages torn out.

* * *

_The next day..._

* * *

We were eating breakfast on the couch, watching our favorite comedy show. I was in my nightclothes; an electric blue tank top and black shorts, munching away the cereal.

There was a knock on the door.

"Not it!" I quickly said.

Cake glared at me. "I'll get you next time," she smiled, going to the door. "Who is i-" – Cake got slammed to the wall by the door opening by the visitor.

I turned, grinning. "Hey Marsh!" I waved my spoon at him.

"Hey Fionna!" he let himself in, floating around. He looked really nice today – in his outfit I liked so much. He was wearing a baggy black T-shirt with cut off sleeves and on the shoulder blades he had pins all over, black pants with red stitching, a spiked choker, and his spiked leather black boots.

"Watcha doing here?" I asked. Forget manners. He was here and we already finished the game yesterday. Usually he only comes once in a while when he wants something. What could he want then? This must be bad news then.

He grinned devilishly. "Nothing."

Cake slammed the door closed, her eyes furrowing. "Hey Marshall can you try not to hit me with the door?!"

Marshall Lee flashed his fangs playfully at Cake. "Nope, sorry," he smiled crookedly. I noticed something. He had his hands behind his back. He was hiding something.

"Why are you here? You finished the game yesterday and you only come here when you want something. Is there trouble?!" Cake and I both said. Cake and I instantly pulled out our weapons.

"Well since we finished the game…" He looked at me, raising his eyebrows with excitement. "I got a new one," he tossed it to me.

"Oh no," Cake muttered beneath her breath.

I caught it, looking at him. It looked like an amazing game but playing videogames every day wasn't good. Don't get me wrong I love videogames but didn't Marshall Lee have other things to do? He shouldn't be wasting his time just playing.

"Excuse us for a sec" Cake forced an uneasy smile, tugging me to the kitchen. She shut the door and looked at me, raising her eyebrows at me.

"What is it Cake?" I asked.

"It makes sense now. He likes you."

I laughed. Marshall Lee? Are you serious? He's over a thousand years old. He isn't interested in fourteen year olds human girls with big stubby legs. "Nah he just likes playing videogames."

"Since when? He always said he hates playing and then when you ask him to play, all of a sudden he likes them."

"Well…." I bit my lip. "Well I got him hooked on it so blame me!"

Cake rolls her eyes. "And once the two of you are done with the game, he brings over another one. Face it," she tugs at one of my bunny ears. "He likes you."

I could feel my whole body turn red. I never thought about Marshall Lee before. I've been interested in Prince Gumball for two years already. "No he doesn't! Hey where are you going?!" I hollered, watching Cake leave through the back door.

"Leaving you with your lover boy," she teased.

I grunted, going back to the living room. I found Marshall Lee with a controller, with the game popped in already. I shrugged and joined him. I liked this. I was just his friend that got him addicted to playing. Why can't Cake see we were just friends that like to hang out? Cake shouldn't be putting stupid ideas in my head. I like just sitting down on the ground while he's floating in the air, both of us playing and teasing each other on who's going to win. Naturally I win because I'm awesome.

"Hey Marsh you don't like games do you?" I asked nonchalantly as I pulverized him with my digital blade in the game.

"Dang it!" he grumbled, smirking. "Nah, not really. I still think they're stupid."

I stopped, pausing the game. What? Really? I thought he got into the virtual world. If he hated games….why did he play then? It didn't make any sense. "Why do you play with me then?"

Marshall Lee drops the control, floating around me in a circle, lying on his back in the air. He has a smug look on his face, his eyes plastered to the ceiling. "I just like being around you. Even doing something so stupid, it's nice."

"I-I….w-well…" I bit my lip, trying to hide my blushing. "Well I don't care. You can come over whenever you want and you don't have to play videogames just to be here. All you need to do is clean up after your messes before you leave."

He laughs, patting my head. I become still as he flies down, sitting next to me, his face a centimeter from mine. I wasn't breathing. How can anyone when the vampire king is flashing his fangs? His hand travels down from my head, touching the temple of my cheek. "I can't promise that."

* * *

**Author's**** Note**: This rating is undecided. T or M? hmmm...well it depends as I go write more chapters X)

please review :D


	2. Marshall Lee's Closet

"Are you mad Marshall Lee didn't invite you to his jam session?" Cake asked. We were walking back home after beating up some of Ice Queen's henchmen.

"Nah," I shrugged as I cleaned my blade until it shined. Things were back to normal. Marshall Lee stopped coming every day after our talk. It didn't end well. It was the day when he brought over a new game. He touched my cheek and I ended up falcon punching him in the face for doing so. We got in a fight. I called him a jerk and he called me Stubby Bunny. A nickname I hated. He flew out and I shot an arrow at him.

"But he invited a lot of people though!" she raised her eyes in a disapproving manner, swinging her arms like a mad cat.

_Pfffttt. _"Like I care." I still haven't forgiven him for touching my face and calling me Stubby Bunny. I swung my sword around with pride, making slashing sounds. "Fionna and Cake 100, Ice Queen 0!"

"Enough of your stupid swords and bows."

"Correction swords and crossbows."

She rolled her eyes. "Same thing."

"Nuh-uh! Crossbows look much cooler than a flimsy bow and arrow! How can you be my best friend and say that?!"

"So what are you going to wear to Prince Gumball's Ball any way?"

I bit my lip, fuming mad. Cake knew every time she mentioned his name, I blushed. And blushing was not cool at all. I get all weird and crazy and weak. And I'm not a weak person! "I have no idea," I admitted, blushing harder; remembering that Prince Gumball asked me as a date. Or I think he did…..well it's going to be a night just the two of us with fancy outfits. So that's a date according to Cake.

"Well let me handle the dress, Honey!" I blushed deeper, smiling goofily at the idea of dancing with Prince Gumball. "You should wear the earrings Prince Gumball got you," Cake clasped her hands together, smiling. "They're so lovely!"

I stopped in my tracks, putting my sword back. I rubbed my arms, feeling ashamed.

"What's da matter?" she noticed, tugging at my arm.

"Marshall Lee stole them." I shook my head. "When he got mad at me that I shot him with an arrow."

She giggled. "I remember that day!" she laughed. "Serves the fool right! But stealing your earrings?! That's just plain evil!" She morphed into a catapult but quickly morphed back to her original state. "Wait though, why?"

I shrugged, grinning. "Hey we're just a few minutes from his house. We can go get them back before he comes back from his stupid gig."

"Sounds like a good idea!"

* * *

We crawled through the dog door, entering his house. She was running to his room but I kept my feet planted, feeling my skin crawl.

"What's wrong?" she stopped, turning around. She looked at me with pure confusion.

"I-it i-t just feels weird being in his house when he's not around. Or without his permission," I admitted. It was really weird since we only went to his house occasionally.

Cake twists her tail. "Well he goes to our house for a whole week torturing us! This is pay back!"

I bit my lip harder. "Well…since you put it that way….." I ran past her, pushing her away, running towards his room.

"No fair!" she grumbled.

I stuck out my tongue at her, barging open his door. I saw my crystal pink earrings on top of his dresser. "There they are!" I squealed.

Cake pushed me, opening the closet and immediately shutting the closet door.

"Ow! Cake!" I scolded her. "What was that for?!"

She covered my mouth. "Be quiet." She whispered, her tail getting frizzier by the second. "I sense that he's coming any mom –

There was Marshall Lee, entering his room.

"Ent," she swallowed hard, finishing her sentence.

We instinctively crawled back to the wall, trying to be hidden. I could feel my heart beating, rattling my chest for letting myself go inside his house. He was going to kill us if he finds out we were here. What were we supposed to do? How could we escape? I turned to look at Cake for guidance only to find her praying, muttering silent words for survival. I rolled my eyes, letting out a soft sigh. I watched Marshall Lee dropping his bass with care. He was wearing black and gray striped fingerless gloves underneath his long black loose shirt that had a picture of a skull on his chest, charcoal jeans, and his red converse with black laces. I watched him as he gently placed his bass, caringly wiping off the dust that collected on his case.

"Is anyone here?" he said out loud, flying around his room. "Hello?"

Cake and I covered each other's mouth from being stupid. _Please, please. Please, don't open the door. Please!_ We scooted to the right, to the edge of the closet. We breathed out loudly in release once he flew out to the other parts of his home.

"How are we going to get out?" she asked, grasping on to my arm.

"I don't know."

"We can dig a hole!"

"That's a stupid idea. He could easily hear or he will find a hole in his closet and he'll know it was us."

"Well you think of something!"

"Um….." I bit my lip. "I don't know!" I let out a loud whisper. "How about we just make a run for it?"

"That's a good idea." She nodded. "On the count of three. One…..Two….T-

We shut ourselves up, growing meek, seeing him go back to his room. He had his phone in his hand, his eyes glued to the numbers. Marshall Lee dialed the phone, humming to himself – his head swaying back and forth from the sounds of beeping.

"Pick up the phone," he muttered. Marshall Lee groaned, hissing. He kept redialing, each time growing angrier when he heard the voicemail. "Where are those dorks?" he muttered. I crinkled my nose. Dorks? Me and Cake are not dorks.

"Doesn't that _fool_ have anything else better to do?" Cake sniped, crossing her arms. I scolded at her, shushing the moody cat.

He clenched his fists, gripping the phone tighter, pressing it against his ear. "Okay….um..um," he was shaking, stumbling on his words – something I never saw before. Usually he was this cool guy that wasn't awkward like me. "Um…..hey. It's me…..Marshall Lee. If you want, you guys can come over….okay…bye."

I studied him – the only thing I could do – transfixed by his expression. He looked disappointed and depressed – something I never seen from him. Usually Marshall Lee always had a smug, laid back look on his face. He lied on his bed, staring at ceiling, sighing.

"I wonder what the girls are doing," he blows out air. Marshall levitates a feet from the bed, tossing and turning.

We stayed there for hours, watching him doing nothing as we figured out what to do. First hour we waited for him to leave the room but he didn't. He kept changing positions in the air, chewing on his nails or cleaning his fingers with his fingers; staring, waiting for the phone to ring.

"This boy is saaaaa-aaa-aaad!" she shook her head with sympathy.

"Well…..since they're not coming…" he flew towards his desk of watcha –you call it music recording things. "I guess I'll perfect my song then." Marshall Lee sat down, shrugging.

He turned on a button, adjusting the microphone to his level. "This song has my deepest thoughts and emotions – no one will ever hear this or they will have their heads _ripped_ off as I chew their limbs, sucking all the color from their blood," he hissed, making Cake and I shriek inside. The music started to play: soft, slow almost sweet music.

My eyes grew large, hearing him sing the song (a/n: I do not own this song):

_**Remember the time, we played videogames outside or the time stuck inside the tree, remember can you try when I almost nearly died and without you I just don't know where I'll be….. Give me the liberty, to guess what you mean to meeee… Fionna….Fi-onna….you're my girl, you're my bro-hee, we're tight like girly jeans! Fionna….Fi-onnaa…..you'll always be my bro we're FM radio! Cause like when-you-put-the-first-two-letters-of-our-names-together-that-what it's spells!...Whoa, uh-oh!….oooooooo….oooohh….yeahh…nah-nah-nah…nun-nah**_

"And you say he doesn't like you," Cake teased, all filled with pride. She poked my red cheeks, cringing a little to the loud bass playing and his singing howls.

I blinked several times, stunned by what my ears had just heard…..Marshall Lee wrote me a song…..about me…He liked me…..Cake isn't completely crazy…WHAT WAS THIS WORLD OF AAAAA COMING TO?! I blinked more, gaping like a goldfish. What was I supposed to think? I never thought of him like that and he never showed any signs that he liked me -MARSHALL LEE. A GUY A THOUSAND YEARS OLDER THAN ME LIKED ME. WHY COULDN'T PRINCE GUMBALL LIKE ME – THE ONE THAT I LIKE? WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE MY CLOSEST GUY FRIEND?!

"Oooooh giiirrrl you're pale!" she shook me. "It's okay," she rubbed my back. "The boy will never go after you. He's a closet kind of person. Don't worry. He'll never be the kind to tell you his feelings so you guys will still be friends."

I smiled. "You think?"

"Quick he's out!" she pushed me out of the closet, snapping me out of my trance of horror. "Go check to see if it's clear!" she said, going back into the closet. "Remember you owe me from all the times I suffered from being the guard!"

My eyes narrow, following the directions from her. I went on my knees, crawling in a good, almost dead pace. I went through each room, stopping in my tracks, shaking from what I saw.

I was in the bathroom – _his _bathroom. There was a sound of running waters from the showers. There he was, in the air, pulling off his sock – his last article of clothing. I felt myself blush even more.

I crawled backwards back to the closet, whimpering.

"Are you okay?" she touched my shoulder. "You look awful. What did you see?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" I hid my face in my lap. I saw _everything_. Completely naked. All I could see was the image of him, cemented down completely in my mind. Marshall Lee was skeleton thin and lean. He wasn't muscular or anything but he was nice and toned. I blush harder at the memory of me looking up only to see his….parts…..in my face. She rubs my back, comforting me.

"Did you see a dead guy?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No. But I wish I was dead!" I cried out.

"What happened?" her face dropped.

"I don't want to talk about it!" I yelled.

The closet door opens, showing Marshall Lee, completely dressed in pajamas. His hair was dampened but he had a towel around his shoulders. "What the heck are you guys doing here?!" he screamed. His pale grin face turned into a face of an angry demon bat face of his.

"_Look!_" she jumped out of the closet, morphing into Marshall Lee' form. I remained in the closet, cowering from the memorization of his body. I would rather see him naked in the showers than in my face. Showering…naked….his body getting wet from the water…making his body all slick. WHAT WAS I THINKING? I shook my head. "This is all your fault!" Cake screamed at Marshall. "Fionna just wanted to get her earrings back the earrings _**you **_took! So don't you dare be mad at us!"

"We're sorry," I went out, bowing my head. I was unable to look at him in the eyes, still ashamed of what I saw. "We didn't want to bother you so we figured to just get them back without you knowing but then you came and we freaked out so we hid in the closet."

"The whole time!" Cake added.

WHY CAKE. WHY? WHY TELL HIM THAT?

Marshall Lee morphed to his normal, friendly face form. His jerked backed, startled. "How much did you see?" his voice cracked.

"Everything," I admitted.

"Oh…." he scratched his head, shrugging. There was a long pause. "It's okay. Just don't go here uninvited." Marshall hands me the earrings.

"Why are you being so nice?" Cake glares at him but she's thankful and relieved. "Aren't you mad?"

"Yeah, but it's no big deal," he shrugged, smiling this weird, nice small. He led us out to the doorsteps.

"Are you sure you're not mad?" I asked. My eyes plastered to the ground.

"Nah," he laughs. "I hide in your house _all_ the time."

Cake and I were silent but we went on, walking home; still collecting from our night. I saw him naked….and he likes me…likes me…..

…..

The whole leftover of the night, I couldn't sleep. Neither did Cake. _I hide in your house __**all**__ the time._Was he messing with us? Or was he serious? I kept looking around the place, the bathroom and my bedroom especially when I was naked taking a bath and changing.

"I'm just paranoid," I said to myself. I lied on the bed, holding up a book open. "Maybe reading one of Cake's books will make me fall as-

* * *

_I was at Prince Gumball's Ball, in a grand dress. I was scared to enter the palace. I never wore a dress before and I had no idea how to act around people. Then I saw him. Marshall Lee. In his long sleeve black and red plaid shirt, blue jeans, and red converse – just hanging around. He notices me, turning red. I turn red too, waving at him shyly. He rushes towards me._

"_Oh my god!" he laughs. "Fionna in a dress?!" he flips upside down. "That is cray-crazzzyyyy son!" he howls._

"_Quiet you!" I punched him in the arm._

"_You look nice," he goes in his normal stance. "Come on let's dance!"_

_Dance? But he hates dancing!_

_I blushed harder as we started to begin a slow dance. All I could hear was his song he made for me being played by the orchestra – the ORCHESTRA._

_Marshall crookedly smiles, holding on to me tighter. "It's okay," he whispers, getting my feet onto his. "It's o- you're heavy!"_

_I scowled._

"_Just kidding, geez take a joke Fi," his face is amused._

"_Can you be serious for once?" I snapped._

"_I'll be anything you want me to be," he smiles meekly. He's blushing slightly, his eyes look kind of nice._

_I relax a little, smiling a little too. _

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

_I realized that we've been dancing for hours. I stopped dancing, staring at him. "The guests are gone. We should le-_

_He kisses me and I find myself kissing him back. _

"Aaaaah!" I screamed. It was just a dream. "What a horrible nightmare!" I laid down again, pulling the sheets over me. I did not like Marshall Lee. End of story. "Wait a minute. I was reading a book earlier – well the first two words then I knocked out…I had the lights on earlier. Who turned off the lights?"

"Hey."

I screamed, only to have the Marshall Lee cover my mouth, pressing his whole weight on me. I panicked, finding the Vampire King on top of me.

"Shh, you don't want to wake up Cake do you?"

"No," I said once he left his hand from my mouth. "You actually do hide at my house like a stalker."

"Nah," he laughs. "You fell for that?" he snickers.

I scowled at him. "Then why are you here then?" I demanded.

"Well I just came here because I was thinking of something." He slams me harder into the bed, putting his arm on my neck, preventing me from talking. He's smirking. "You said you saw everything. You saw me naked did you?"

I turned red.

He laughs harder, putting his face closer to me again. "You saw me naked so it will only be fair if I saw you naked as well. Maybe do a little more."

* * *

**Author's Note****: Okay head's up. Sorry i left the chapter with a cliffhanger. I had to because I can't write M stuff until I change the rating. So i have to inform you guys. Okay readers next chapter update, the rating will change to M :)**

**The song is made by Gene Cochrane and Lydia Fama. You can see it on youtube. It's amazing. they did a fan-animation and I love it 3  
**

**Why leave this story called Videogames?  
well first i have no idea what to call the story and I feel that it fits somehow. I see their relationship as something playful X)  
**

**Please Review :D  
**


	3. First Times

"What?!" I screamed, pushing him away. I didn't care if he was joking! This was stuff you can't joke about - oh my glob! "No! You Perv!"

He laughs, his hand strokes my cheek. I shiver at the touch of his cold hand, blushing deeper. "It's only fair," he crookedly smiles, pouting.

"Okay, I know you're just joking around, now get off me!" I struggled to get him off me. For a skinny boy, he was strong.

"You're red," his breathing is growing husk. I shudder, feeling his fingers sink in my right cheek. "You know how much I like eating the color red." Marshall Lee leans, his tongue running over my face burning face.

My kicking stops. I was completely frozen, finding myself whimpering slightly to the warmth of his tongue on my skin. I snap out of it, slapping him from me.

He's amused, still calm even though there's a huge red hand mark on his pale seafoam green skin. He floats two inches above me, his fingers are tugging down my electric blue tank top strap down. "I want to see you naked. It's only _fair_," he purrs like Cake when she gets Cat nip. It was funny too. Her eyes open that they look dilated and she looks like she's on funny gas.

"It was an accident!" I yelled, quickly rolling myself in my blanket for protection. I covered my whole body, embarrassed that he was touching me there. I know it was stupid of me to hide but I didn't know what to do. Glob. Can he just leave?

"Relax Stubby Bunny I wasn't going to rape you. I don't touch girls unless they let me. And they always let me," he raises his eyebrows cockily.

"It wasn't like I wanted to see you naked!"

"What?" he taunts in a sarcastic manner. "All I heard you say was 'wanted to see you naked.'"

"UGGGH!" I screamed. "I don't like you!"

Marshall Lee snickered softly. I feel him sitting down beside me, patting my blanketed head. "Then why do you react to me in such ways?"

I was silent, trying to find words to say. "What do you mean by that Vampire King?!"

"You were blushing and you couldn't look at me. I can tell you like what you saw." He pulls the blanket so hard from me that I was there on the bed, completely exposed. I squeak a little, closing my eyes, hiding my face behind my pillow from seeing his face. I couldn't look at him without blushing - remembering I saw him naked.

"No! No I didn't!" I shake my head, trying to hide my face.

"Then look at me in the eyes and tell me," his voice was firm, no longer teasing.

I muttered, slowly moving my pillow.

"Yes that's it," he's smug. That stupid vampire. "A little more," he coaxes me, watching me move my pillow. I stopped moving the pillow once I saw half of him. "It's okay Stubby Bunny," he smiles. I blushed harder. He was almost nice looking. GAH I NEED A TOOTHBRUSH TO CLEAN MY MIND FROM VILE THOUGHTS. "Shh, it's okay," he pulls the pillow away.

I looked at him in the eyes, unable to stop my stupid girlish blushes. "I-I uh..." I was caught from his relaxed face. His dark eyes, youthful aura, messy layered black hair - that lopsided smile... What was I supposed to say again? Oh yeah. I don't like him. "I don't like you."

He smiles.

I clenched my eyes. The response turned out to be a squeak.

Stupid girlish side.

"Say again but try to make it more convincing," Marshall Lee winks at me.

I scowled at him only to feel my heart give in. NO. I LIKE PRINCE GUMBALL. I LIKE GUMBALL. I LIKE...I LIKE MARSHALL. NO I MEANT TO SAY GUMBALL! I NEED A BATH TO CLEANSE MY BODY! "I don't like -

He leans and kisses my lips. My eyes expanded so much, you could see that my eyes are a deep blue - like orbs. I shake, feeling his body lower and crushing me. His hands tug out my hat, running freely in my hair. I'm shaking, completely still.

I find myself kissing him back in response. I mean...I never kissed a boy...what were you supposed to do? Kick him away? That seemed rude. The feeling of his fork tongue makes me cringe at first but I liked it. It was different and new. It wasn't that _bad. _Except that I had no idea what I was doing. I tried to copy his moves...yes I'm really a horrible girl. I reminded myself I'm only fourteen years old while Marshall Lee has a thousand years of experience. Marshall Lee seemed to be amused. He liked the idea of taking complete control of me.

He moves away. I gasped for air, looking at him blankly - flustered and breathless. "D-dude," I began. "That was so weird." He smirks in response.

"You can't kiss."

I glared at him, only to find myself laughing. I couldn't describe his kisses. Yeah they were sort of weird and completely experienced but he was sweet - just a teeny tiny bit. And he's never nice. He tugs at my clothes and I help him by wriggling out of my clothes.

I quickly covered myself once he stripped me down completely. I stared at him like a rock, waiting for him to take lead again. I had no idea on what to do. Marshall Lee is holding my underwear - I REALLY HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE CALL GIRL'S UNDERWEAR: PANTIES. It sounded so dirty and fluffy all at once. He's looking at it intently, rubbing the fabric with his fingers.

I blushed harder. What was that weirdo doing?

He looks at me. I jerked back. His face is blank as his teeth become more visible. "You know how much I like the color red."

"What do you mean by that -

I stopped myself, completely silent from seeing him eating the color of my underwear.

He tosses my underwear to the floor, sitting next to me. I kept myself like a display, letting him look at me. His eyes are traveling - jumping back and forth at my body. What was he thinking? It was hard to tell. He still had a blank facial expression.

"I like you Fi." He flies above me, grabbing my arms from continuing to cover my breasts. This was so wrong on so many levels. Why was I letting him look at me? "You shouldn't hide your body." Marshall moves his hands from mine, his eyes and hands traveling down my heated up body. He's rubbing my thighs in slow circular motions, stroking me as if I was something fragile. "I like your stubby legs."

"Quiet you."

He chuckles. "They're so curvy and full," his voice is almost lulling. His hands move to the inner part of my thighs. I bite my lips, clutching on to the covers, trying everything to stop the weird feeling that was pooling and developing in my legs. I feel my whole body growing hot as he was prying my legs open with ease. I feel something...moving slowly out of me.

I looked at his pants, seeing his buldge growing harder by the second. My eyes twitch, confused on what I was feeling. He pools his head down, nipping with his lips on my neck. I whimper, pressing his head with my head to get closer to me. I didn't like the awkwardness of us staring at each other.

His body crushes me, his legs intertwining with mine. He's so skinny...We separate again but this time I'm helping out of his clothes. Marshall Lee quickly has me on the bed, slowly putting himself in me.

I whimper more, digging my nails in his back. It feels so weird - I let out a sound. It was hurting now - hurting so much. I seep my nails in, my whole body in his complete hold as he started to thrust. I can feel my folds swelling from the pain. He's throbbing inside of me that his motions become fast and desperate.

I don't scream in pain.

I never do.

I'm not that kind of person to.

I can take it. I'm strong but it hurts so much that I'm shaking. I close my eyes, still letting him do this to me. Marshall Lee quickly kisses my forehead, rubbing my skin. "It's supposed to feel like this." He quickly pulls out after seeing my face. He pulls out, his liquids squirting my core.

I feel the back of his hand sweep my bangs away. My eyes open only to see his "everything's okay" eyes. I touch his hair. So soft.

"We don't have to do that again until you're ready."

I looked at him. He's completely changed. What happened to the perverted guy he showed me earlier? Now he was being Mr. Understanding after he took my virginity away...he was guilty that he went too far.

I knew it but he had too much pride to admit it.

I nod, still stunned what happened. I didn't know what to feel. Marshall Lee lays his head on my bare chest, breathing momentarily. I place his hand on my chest, trying to assure him that I was fine. He moves and I gasped, finding his mouth taking in my breast. My body relaxes to the warmth of his mouth. I let out a moan, unable to contain myself. His hand touches my other breast, rubbing it and rolling on my nipple. Marshall Lee opens his mouth, taking more of my breast. I put my fingers in his hair, giving him more permission to do whatever he wanted.

* * *

"Do you like me?" he asks quietly.

We're fully dressed. It's still night. We're lying down in my bed next to each other, awkward from what had happened. I let him touch me. I didn't know why. I just felt so weak and stupid.

He's serious for once.

There was a long pause.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what I was feeling.

I shift away from him, going on my side.

He floats above me, making his way to the window. "You don't have to say it. I already know. You like Prince Gumball."

He flies out.

I didn't try to stop him.

* * *

**Author's Note****: Okay this was a hard chapter for me to write that I can't explain myself. I imagine their first time to be awkward for her and conflicting. Both have strong personalities but both really don't know what to do with each other.  
**

**Sorry that this chapter has a lot of drama.  
**

**Spoiler Alert:Next chapter will be titled: "The Date" and after is "Glances"  
**

**Please Review  
**


	4. The Date

I thought the pain would end by morning but I was wrong. My whole body was sore. I turned my head, grumbling from Marshall Lee's expression in my mind. What was I supposed to say? Everything happened so fast. I found out he liked me and then he was going over my house and he had...I didn't want to say it. The whole thing...I felt horrible for hurting him and Gumball. I didn't even know why I let him touch me even.

I overslept. It was eleven a.m. My heart flutters to the smell of warm, cinnamon smell of Cake's famous waffles. My mouth waters as I spring for the living room, shoveling the waiting plate of stacks and stacks of gooey syrupy goodness.

"Slow down sugar," Cake laughs, putting more pancakes on my place.

I gulped down my orange juice, pouring some more.

"Why are you so hungry and late this near lunch?" she sits on her seat, eating as well.

"Been up reading your book," I lied in perfection. "Why did you wake up late?" I ask in a counter attack. This was so un-Cake like of her.

"I couldn't sleep," she crossed her arms. "That fool of a vampire got me all paranoid."

I laugh. Oh. That.

She couldn't sleep because she thought Marshall Lee was watching her like a stalker.

Well that would explain why she didn't come check up on me last night. I knew her tail was probably frizzing but she thought she was being plain paranoid.

"Talking about me again huh? I know I'm irresistible."

Cake and I jumped out of our skins to that sinister voice.

"You again?!" Cake glares at him, switching to her protective side. It was all known that we all knew that Marshall Lee liked me.

Marshall Lee smirks, sitting in an empty chair. He's leaning back, with his feet on the table. He laughs. "You guys can't get enough of me."

I focus on my plate. Unable to do anything. He seemed unchanged by last night. He was the same. That cool - stuck up - vampire. I hid my face beneath my hair, remembering he ate all the color from my underwear.

Cake looks at him with disapproval and then at me, back and forth. She's getting crazier by the second since she learned Marshall Lee likes me.

"You look like Lord Monochromicorn ran over you," he says at me cooly, his face lighting up. He calmly picks up a whole bowl of strawberries, eating the color out.

He's the same...like nothing happened between us. Or maybe it didn't mean anything to him...well it was better this way. We are still friends and I can think things over about Prince Gumball. I couldn't help but to smile seeing his laid back aura in place this morning. "Well you look like your mom." I gave him the ultimate insult that I knew made his skin crawl.

Marshall Lee smiles instead, flashing me a rocker hand sign.

I relax. We can just pretend like nothing happen.

"I don't like this atmosphere," Cake grabs me by the arm. "Honey you got to get ready for your date. Three two hour preparation is all we need." Well technically an hour and a few minutes. I had take a shower, brush my teeth, wash my face before dressing up.

"Date?" Marshall Lee looks at Cake. "I didn't know Fionna was at that _stage_ of liking boys," Marshall mocks, playfully showing his fork tongue.

She huffs. "For your information Vamp, it's Prince Gumball. And he's way better than you!" She holds her head up, pushing me to the bathroom.

* * *

I wear my normal attire, stepping out of the bathroom fully dressed and clean. "Where's Marshall?" I asked Cake, finding her reading one of her many stupid books.

"He left once you went to get ready." She smiles. "He finally knows when he's not welcomed."

"Oh," I turn away. Was he upset? It was really a mean thing. Sleeping with him and getting rejected and then to find out I'm going on a date.

"Ready for your date?" Her eyes lit up.

"It's not a date..." I grumbled, crossing my arms. "I'm like his guy friend." Every guy I liked never liked me back.

"Maybe that can change tonight!" Cake purrs. She goes and gets her dulcimer.

I sighed. "Really?!"

"Hey!" she says defensively. "It's a conversation starter!" Yeah for weirdness. She gags slightly from the weight of her dulcimer.

"Come on honey," she leaps up, dragging me out of the door.

* * *

"Let's just bail. I changed my mind!" I said, stopping in our tracks from going to see Prince Gumball. All I heard was Marshall Lee's voice.

_You don't need to say it. _

_You like Prince Gumball.  
_

I felt dirty for going to another guy. The whole thing was wrong. Usually Cake's my guidance and voice of wisdom but I couldn't tell her. If she knew I wasn't a virgin anymore...she would go into a seizure...and I would be dead.

"Gah!" she sighs. "NO!" she grabs me by the shirt, pressing her cheek against mine. "No retreat girl!"

"Hello Fionna!" Prince Gumball greets us in his gentlemen like way.

I blush, forgetting what was troubling me. "H-h-_hi,_" my eyes sparkle, going up to him. I looked at his nice eyes, with my hands behind my back like a fool. I didn't know what comes over me when I'm near him.

"You look even lovelier today," he smiles.

"You too," I said awkwardly. WAIT. I JUST CALLED HIM LOVELY. OH GOODNESS.

Prince Gumball laughs. "Your humor is quite active as well today." He goes inside his castle. "Stay here for a bit," he motions me to stay, "I'm going to get you something."

"Hiyahh _gorgeous_," Cake greets Lord M. She emphasizes herself in a velvet like voice around him.

Personally Lord M's name was a mouthful for me to say.

Lord M responds in morse code.

Cake's tail automatically frizzles.

I shudder. During our days of videogames, Marshall Lee taught me a few morse codes.

The dirty ones.

And Lord M told Cake this: _Hello sweetheart. Do you want to do an **activity** tonight that we can both enjoy?  
_

And to think I spend all this time thinking Lord M was a gentlemen...

I heard snickering sounds. I turned around, finding no one but the two weirdos (Cake and Lord M). Strange...I thought I saw Marshall Le-

"Ready?" Prince Gumball asks.

* * *

The sun is about to set. The skies are really pink today, soft and fluffy.

He grabs me by the hand, putting me right beside him on the dirty Lord M. Cake hopes on, her giggling is all giddy.

I shudder even more. Ew. Ew. Ew.

I couldn't enjoy the date completely. I kept hearing flying sounds and snickering. Could it be that Marshall Lee was watching me? Sure he did weird things before but he wasn't a type of person to do creepy things.

"This day is really amazing," I blush looking at Prince Gumball. I like Prince Gumball. He's nice and sweet. He knows how to treat a girl unlike Marshall...Why did I keep thinking about him? When Prince Gumball was here with me. And Prince Gumball is every girl's dream guy. He's romantic and thoughtful and junk. HECK HE EVEN GAVE ME PLANTS.

I liked that Prince Gumball was slow too. He was cautious and respectful unlike Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee just told me he liked me - (well sorta) and then he slept with me. It wasn't something you want to tell your kids about and it wasn't something to be proud of either. I felt so cheap. Sure I knew Marshall Lee but I didn't know him on a boyfriend level - as if I wanted him as a boyfriend.

Here was Prince Gumball. A really wonderful guy that likes me too finally - that finally sees me more than a guy friend.

It wasn't fair.

I should be completely happy by now but Marshall Lee ruined it.

I looked at Prince Gumball, watching him go for my hand shyly. I smile at him but it ends seeing him lean in slowly. He kisses me. I see Marshall Lee kissing me.

I move away.

"What's wrong Fionna?" he stammers. There's nothing but guilt laced on his face. "Was I too foreword?"

"No, it's nothing," I bit my lip. "I don't want to kiss right now."

"I'm sorry," Prince Gumball says, oblivious like the Cake and Lord M about last night.

* * *

"Don't you like him?" Cake asks.

We're at home. I'm in my pajamas. I'm thinking about what had happened today. "I do," I answered. "It's just...it's just...I don't know."

"I know the problem," she nods. "You're nervous. Don't be nervous. Prince Gumball is a gentlemen. He'll treat you right and don't worry if you don't know what to do. He won't do anything crazy because he's your first boyfriend."

Boyfriend? Since when? There was no question of that sort.

But Cake was right though. About Gumball being the gentlemen kind. He wouldn't do anything that made me uncomfortable like Marshall Lee.

"Wait here as I get my things to make you a dress for tonight!" she runs to her room, skipping.

I go to the phone, dialing up Marshall Lee.

"Hey," he picks up.

"Hi," my voice is cracking a little. "You're going to the Ball right?"

"Yeah." His voice is empty.

There was a long pause.

"How was your date?"

The date was perfect actually. Everything I hoped for - well there were no matches but still. Prince Gumball took me out to a flower field, we went racing, and flew in the sky as the sun set. Marshall Lee isn't into that stuff. Going out. Taking the girl on a date. Going slow. He said so himself. He told me all his relationships weren't that serious and he just slept with the girls. His only considered to be serious was the bitchy girl Ashley. "It was okay...but all I thought was about you." I blurted out. I couldn't help it. I just wanted to get it out. "About how you're so stupid," I completed the sentence to prevent Marshall Lee's teasing.

I could hear him grinning gently. "That voice sounds like you didn't enjoy your _first _date," he taunts. "I wouldn't either with Mr. Sugarplum. He's such a girl. He probably took you to a field of flowers."

Then I snapped. Marshall Lee can be so rude.

"You're just jealous that people aren't scare of him."

"But at least they respect me."

There was another short silence.

"You like that junk? You don't seem to be the girl that likes that romantic crap."

"Quiet you."

"Well how about this?" he proposes something. "I can take you out on one of those date things."

I bit my lip. Was he serious?

"Yeah I'm serious. If you want I can take you to one of those date things girls like."

"Oh you're so _romantic,_" I said sarcastically. That just made me mad. That was not how anyone wanted to get asked out.

"Okay...you want me to be all sappy?...Do you want to go to the date tonight?"

Oh glob. He didn't even know how to ask out a girl right. Seriously...'the date'? "You mean to say 'on a date.'" I corrected.

"Don't push it," he growls. "Do you want to go on a date with me at Ball of Gum's Sparkly Princess Ball?"

"I would like that."

"Really?" he sounds cheerful.

Wait...tonight? I couldn't. Prince Gumball asked me first. My heart drops. Marshall Lee was being so rarely friendly and I had to decline. "I'm sorry," I meant it. "I forgot that I'm going with Prince Gumball."

"Then say no to him and go with me. You'll have more fun with me than hearing Prince Gumball talking about his designer clothes."

I cracked. Why was he being so inconsiderate? Prince Gumball asked me first. I have to be polite and go with him. "He asked me first. I don't want to be rude."

"It's cool," he barks. Marshall Lee is angry. I can hear him hissing, his hand crushing the phone. "You have fun with him!" he screams. "It wasn't like I wanted to go on a date with you anyways."

* * *

**Author's Note****: Yes I often leave my stories in cliffhangers...I started writing this Fiolee fic since everytime I searched for a Fiolee fic, there's rarely any good stories or that most Fiolee stories are done with injustice. I hope I did some justice for this couple.**

**I hate love triangles but heads up, Fionna is really faithful and loyal but is confused about who she likes. She realizes she likes Marshall but she has to endure going on a date with Prince Gumball to be polite.  
**

**BTW Marshall Lee did not stalk her on her date. She was just being paranoid.  
**

**Please Review :D  
**

**Next chapter is called: Glances  
**

**Next, next chapter is: The Time Marshall Lee Almost Died.  
**


	5. Glances

**Author's Note: Got a review saying how Marshall Lee is mean. X) first off he's actually nice and sweet though but is trying to play the cool guy and he's just a prankster X)**

**So to prove it to you guys I wrote this in Marshall LEE'S PERSPECTIVE X)  
**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS!  
**

* * *

**Marshall Lee's POV**

I slammed the phone down, lowering my body down. I crossed my arms, grumbling. I don't know why Fionna liked Prince Gumball. He's just a pretty boy that can't protect himself if his life depended on it. AND HIS LIFE ALWAYS WAS IN JEOPARDY.

And she has nothing in common with him.

I sighed.

I wished I was able to express myself better with her but every time I tried, I failed. I always make her mad and I get mad for being the stupid vampire that hurt her with words. I don't know why it's hard for me to tell her how much she meant to be. Or how much I thought she was amazing.

I sighed, flying to the bathroom. I stripped myself, turning on the showers. I had to get ready to the stupid Ball. I didn't want to go but I want to see her. I just want to see her. Even though it's going to hurt me to see her happy with someone else that's everything I'm not. No matter how much I try to impress her, she was never impressed. Even with lies I made. I only dated a few girls but none were serious compared how much I wanted Fionna.

I let myself drown in the icy water. My hands shampooed my messy hair, my eyes closing as the water rinsed out all the dirt. Does she even know how much she hurt me? Yeah I know I acted like nothing happened but she should know it was messed up to go sleep with me and break my heart and then go on a date with another guy - a guy she really did liked and wanted to be with. I got my heart broken once. Years ago, from Ashley. Ashley was obsessed with magic that she slept with many sorcerers to get powers but what Fionna did made what Ashley did into something small. I never felt so much pain before, so much jealousy and want over someone before.

I thought...she liked me...I thought...

I sneered.

She would never look at me and smile the way she looked at Prince Gumball. She regretted sleeping with me. I know she did.

She led me on. And I tried to get close to her even before sleeping with her. I forced myself to do something she liked. Videogames. I still found them pointless but I didn't care. I just wanted to be near her. Be near her without her being annoyed or scared of me.

But...I thought...she liked me...She slept with me...I thought...

Emotions were for humans and animals.

I frowned, standing there underneath the shower head, thinking.

I can't help but to feel like this...so vulnerable.

I was still shocked that I slept with her. I guess I was too caught up in the moment. I never rushed anything in a relationship - especially when we weren't in one. I wanted to just tease her on the night - just steal a kiss from her but my feelings got in the way and now she hates me the same way I hate myself right now.

I pushed her too far. I damaged her body - did something that a disrespectful person would do. If she did want me, I would treat her right but she didn't want me and I didn't know what to do. I just end up being a stupid jerk.

I inhaled deeply, stepping out of the shower. I put a towel around my waist and grabbed another to dry my hair.

I didn't want to go to the Ball but I wanted just to see her - steal a glance of her.

Hopefully, maybe she'll talk to me and I can apologize to her for being a jerk.

But I wouldn't want to talk to myself either.

I sighed, dragging my body to my room. I grabbed random clothes and pulled them on; blue jeans, my red and black plaid long sleeved shirt, and red converse and socks. I shook my head wildly as if I was in a concert, listening to awesome music, my head banging along the rapid beat of amazing music. I didn't bother to brush my hair. I already showered. That should be good enough for anyone. I don't like dressing up for anyone - to try to impress anyone. I am who I am; I'm Marshall Lee. The Vampire King. And that should be good enough for anyone.

* * *

I'm at the Ball, bored out of my mind. I was still wounded up in my thoughts that I was unable to speak to anyone. I just floated around, circling the crowd with an indifferent, emotionless expression.

Prince Gumball was talking to some guests, bragging about his decorations and outfit.

I wished I brought my bass.

Just to annoy him.

He hates anything that was different and not his "tastes."

I sighed. I really regretted being here. I floated around, waiting for Fionna to come. Maybe I can get her to talk to me so I can apologize. Maybe. Just maybe she'll give me a chance.

I hear footsteps I turned around seeing her. I move, trying to see her. She's peering at the guests shyly, hiding behind the velvet curtains bashfully. I stopped flying backwwards, stunned to see her.

She looked really pretty tonight.

She wore a fancy white dress. It had a wide skirt, puffed sleeves, and on there were three golden rings on her neckline and a golden ribbon around her waist.

Fionna caught my stare and smiled shyly, waving slightly.

I felt myself smile on the inside. I smirked at her, giving her a rocker hand sigh, flying away. I wanted to talk to her but she was all dressed up. I want her to have a nice night she deserves instead of messing up and putting her in a bad mood.

I flew farther and farther to a place I did not know or care. On the corner of my eye, I saw her blush as she went to Prince Gumball. He took her by the hand, taking her somewhere in private.

I frowned, breathing deeply.

She will never like me but at least she's happy.

And that makes me feel better slightly.

* * *

I went to Lord Dirty Morse Code and Cakkie.

"Hi," I said coolly, looking around with lazy eyes.

"_Heeeeeey"_ Cake crossed her arms, giving me a false smile.

I smirked. She definitely didn't want me around. That makes the whole thing fun for me out of all the boring and lameness of the party.

I did morse code: Where's Fi?

Lord Unicorn responds: With Gumball. Probably doing something I can't mention in front of a lady.

I smirked : What lady?

"FOOL he means me!" Cake growled.

I rolled my eyes, smiling. My skin tightens and I feel something burn me : Did you hear that? I think Fionna is in trouble.

Cake looks at her frizzing tail. "I can sense it too. I'll go see what's going on!"

I foll-

"You stay here!" Cake growled. "I don't want you there to mess it up."

* * *

I grumbled, unable to wait any longer. I flew up the stairs, searching for Fionna and Cake.

My hands touch the door knob, stopping, hearing his voice.

"Wow, Fionna," Prince Gumball said in an admiring voice. "You're just -y-your just really incredible! Maybe we should meet up for a date?"

"No way man, not interested!" I hear her say, pushing Gumball away. "I think the reason I got all these guy friends and no boyfriend is because I don't really wanna date any of 'em. I don't need to feel like I'm waiting to be noticed. I know who I am and I'll know what I want if and when it ever comes along."

I smile - confused and clueless but at least I heard her reject Gumball. I wished I recorded it though.

"I-I understand," Prince G said sincerely.

* * *

I go home early. I'm in my room, playing my bass.

There was a knock on my door. I go, sighing. Who could it be that had the nerve to bother the Vampire King?  
I opened my door.

"Who is it?" I asked rudely, my eyes narrowing.

My eyes widened.

Fionna.

There she was.

"Hey," I said to her, pretending to not care that she was there.

She was in her tattered white dress but underneath she wore her normal Fionna clothes.

"What happened to you?" I forced myself to laugh.

I let her in, watching her sit down on my prop furniture.

"Long story." She seemed calm, not angry at me.

I smirked. "Well I've got time."

She tells me what happened in a long detail. I float above her, circling her as I laid down, with my arms behind my head. I couldn't help but to be amused to her story.

"Wow, so you're telling me now that you went out on date with an old lady?" I chuckled, enjoying teasing her.

She rolled her eyes. "You're _so_ kind," she said sarcastically.

"Were you serious about not wanting a boyfriend?" I asked, serious.

There was a long silence.

"I overheard," I added calmly.

"Well yeah. I don't want my heart guts to be exploded again."

"I wouldn't let your heart guts explode though," I smiled, toying with her. I liked to toy with her. I liked seeing her expressions - they were cute. "I would just eat the color out."

That made her laugh.

I hid my smile, hiding my relief I cheered her up after she got manipulated brutally by the Ice Queen. "I'm sorry," I was unable to contain what I wanted to say the whole time. "I really am."

She swallowed. "I know."

"I really like you and I didn't know what to do. I was really confused. I didn't mean to hurt you." I meant it.

"I like you...too," she hid her blush behind her hands, grumbling. "I kept thinking about you too tonight and since you told me you liked me. I didn't think of you before but once you said it out loud that day...I've been thinking about you...I like you too...You big jerk."

I smirked, filled with so much joy. I was still circling over her. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't show my gentle side to anyone. Vampires don't have gentle sides. "I told you I'm irresistible," I teased her. I lowered my body quickly, kissing her upside down; careful of my teeth from touching her, kissing Stubby Bunny sweetly.

* * *

**Author's Note: I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYEDDDD IT. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I KNOW YOU'RE LIKE SHE USUALLY UPDATES A DAY OR TWO. .**

**WHY THE CLIFFHANGERS? I'm that kind of evil writer X)  
**

**this weekend I can't update. going to be busy going on and going at parties and a wedding. those drastic people are unoriginal. Summer weddings are too mainstream! THIS IS GOING TO BE MY 9TH WEDDING THIS SUMMER!And going to do a memorial service  
**

**IF YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY I MIGHT UPDATE TOMM NIGHT. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT IN HIS PERSPECTIVE :D  
**

**PLEASE REVIEEWWWWWWW :D  
**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE TIME MARSHALL LEE ALMOST DIED!  
**

**it's going to be quite a sad chapter I admit. Eee...I hope I find time tomorrow to type it all up from my twisted mind XD  
**


	6. The Time Marshall Lee Died

**Author's Note: Sorry that I was unable to update on friday. Been busy. GAH IN A FEW MINUTES HAVE TO GO TO A BDAY PARTY AND LATER MEMORIAL SERVICE. BUT LATER GONNA MEET MY BF :) So here is the awaited chapter :D I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. BEEN SUPER HARD TO WRITE  
**

**EE YAY I GOT 20 reviews for this :D and my other fanfic almost hit 90 :')  
**

**This takes place a few hours after he kisses her from Glances. :D**

* * *

There was a time I faced incredible fear. All the things prior that you feared vanished since then. It made me rethink and come to a conclusion that I did not know what fear was until that moment -Fear that strucked me deep inside my heart - to forever haunt me.

There was one adventure I wished to never have.

To never know what was. _What is._

It was the time Ashley tricked Cake and me to go inside Marshall Lee's memories. I saw something I never wanted to see.

I saw the time Marshall Lee died.

Some nights I would wake up crying from his memory - the memory I witnessed. The memory that made him who he was. It was so heart wrenching that times I would go sleep beside Cake for comfort in the middle of the night. It was the reason why I had grown an attachment to Marshall Lee.

_"Do you love me Marsh?" Ashley asked. She was looking at him, stroking his hand with care. She had him blindfolded with a red cloth.  
_

_He grinned. "I love you a lot." Marshall kissed her on the cheek clumsily.  
_

_Ashley pulled away, pulling back his blindfold that he tried to free himself. "Would you do anything for me?" she batted her lashes, her voice turned into a seductive purr. She was so manipulative and uncaring. How could Marshall like her?  
_

_"Anything," his goofy grin turned into a sweet smile. Marshall Lee searched for her, unable to see her body. Ashley leaned back, not letting him touch her. "Why do you have me blindfolded? I told you not to get me anything."  
_

_Ashley laughed, pulling his hand, using her powers to go to an island above the skies. It wasn't exactly an island, but I don't know what to call it. It was just a huge land in the middle of the sky. "Come on!" she huffed. "It's our one year anniversary! And you got me nice magical flowers for me! And you're the one that said we shouldn't be doing stupid things like gifts!"  
_

_"Well I love you that's why," he grins again. I can tell his eyebrows are raising beneath the mass of messy locks. You could easily tell that Ashley was his first love.  
_

_Cake and I rolled our eyes, shuddering from all the cheesiness. We weren't used to the Nice Marshall Lee. I never seen him so happy before that he was completely different person. I was intrigued by this Marshall Lee, feeling my heart dropped. I would never get to know this Marshall Lee. We followed them, using secret traps in Marshall Lee's mind and Cake's awesomeness.  
_

_The couple did not notice us. They were too wrapped in each other. They set foot on the land in the skies.  
_

_"Okay, can I please take off the blindfold now?" he begs, searching for her face.  
_

_"Yeah."  
_

_He takes off the blindfold, his eyes roaming around his new surroundings. The land was green and lush with, waterfalls and cotton candy trees. Cake kicks me out of her bag and rushes to eat the cotton candy. I followed the couple that were walking.  
_

_"Where are we?" he looks at his wizard girlfriend.  
_

_"Do you love me?" she asks again, avoiding the question.  
_

_"Yes, of course I do," he says it with pride.  
_

_Ashley switches from the good girl routine. "There is a problem," she turns away from him, frowning.  
_

_"What is it?" Marshall Lee panics. "So what if I'm a human?" It sounded like his mortality was an issue with her.  
_

_"Marshall Lee!" she screams, looking at him. Her fists are clenched tightly. "It is a problem! But we can fix it."  
_

_"Fix it?" he takes a few steps back. Marshall Lee turns pale. I could hear his heart. "How? -  
_

_Blood...  
_

_Blood...so much blood.  
_

_Blood is like acid. Killing the body. Killing so many bodies.  
_

_So much.  
_

_Marshall Lee screams in agony as a sharp hand like claw was ripping through his stomach from behind. I was too shock to scream. The hand is so deep, it rips his rib cage apart - cracking each bone - bit by bit, making through for an opening in the front. I covered my ears, trying to muffle the sounds of breaking. It sounded like his bones were like porcelain plates, cracking and chipping with ease._

_Marshall Lee's eyes flicker back, flipping the one with the hand - his mother.  
_

_I turn to look at Ashley. Ashley's lips curved into a satisfied smile.  
_

_"Proooooblem solved," his mother smiled wickedly, her whisper was echoing through my ears. Marshall Lee and his mother never had a good relationship with each other. Now I see why. His mother was a tall woman, attractive in a dark intimidating way - thin and hallow with long black hair in a loose bun. She had high cheek bones, wrinkles caking her eyes, sharp features, a strong chin; wide, red painted lips to reveal her Cheshire cat smile, and pale sickly colored skin.  
_

_"M-mon?" he gasps the same time as me. He's gasping for air as all the blood is rushing out of his wounds and tears. His eyes roll to the back of his head as he began to tremble, unable to support his body. "W-what's g-going on?"  
_

_His mother goes to him, ripping out his heart as if she was prying a box open. His mother sinks her deep fangs inside Marshall Lee's heart. Marshall Lee jolted back several times, his eyes widening in pain. He...he...could feel the pain...the feeling of his mom's sharp, jagged teeth in his vulnerable heart. Marshall Lee was screaming. "Please! P-please!" He was crying, unable to take it. His mother was sucking all the blood from his heart. I gasped, seeing his body grow unbelievably thin and frail to a point he was nothing but bones and a thin layer of a shell that was called skin. "Please!' he was heaving, his body's flinching was no longer rapid but dying. His eyes look over to Ashley with all his hope, "Help me."  
_

_Ashley's smile shrinks a little. She shakes her head. "Do you love me?" she counters.  
_

_Marshall Lee didn't answer. He couldn't. His mother was destroying him.  
_

_"If you love me then you'll be a vampire for me," Ashley finishes. _

_His mother shoves the remains of battered, heart back, thrusting beside the other dying organs. Blood. Stains. Stains the ground, his body, and his mother. Tainting everything. Pouring out as if a little child was trying to stop pouring a huge jug of juice but can't and it'll only stop once there was nothing left. I shook my head in horror on what was happening. Marshall Lee was dying.  
_

_He was becoming nothing - his once pale skin was nothing but white and translucent. I was crying, watching meekly, behind a bush. Marshall Lee stopped moving._

_"No," I whispered. _

_His body was nothing now. _

_He was dead._

_His mother sinks in her fangs on the side of his neck, drinking what was left. _

_I wanted to stop this._

_But I was too scared._

_And I knew better. _

_That this was his memory._

_Even if I did try I couldn't._

_He would always have this memory within him._

_I couldn't stop it._

_I watch his body being drained. I could see his bones - his whole skeleton frame. Marshall Lee's mother notices me and flashes me her Cheshire cat smile - I could see all her sharp teeth. "How funny," her smiles becomes jagged, just like her teeth. "Would this be if I toss him aside?" she looks at Ashley with a sadistic look. "Do you think the human would cry, faint, or possibly beg?"_

_"Perhaps all," Ashley laughs to herself._

_My eyes narrowed. I pushed his mother from him. I held him in my arms protectively despite of the smell of blood. I didn't care if this was a memory. It wasn't right. None of his memories were. All of them were sad. "You're just awful!" I screeched. "How can you kill your own so-_

_His mother pushes me and Marshall Lee off.  
_

_Both of them were laughing.  
_

_I hold him tightly. The adrenaline takes over but it wasn't able to numb me. Nothing could help me after what I experienced. Nothing but madness. I was panicking. I was shaking him, screaming from the top of my lungs. My own tears were hitting my face as his blood drenches me. "NO! NO!" I screamed, I couldn't breathe. All the blood was rushing through my head. All I could see were my own memories, pulling at my heart strings. Memories. The time I met Marshall Lee. The time I asked him to go to the Couples Night thing. The time he played pranks on me and Cake. "Marshall please don't die!" I screamed, going mad. I was shaking him harder and harder, my own head twisting that I thought my head would rip out. _

_"He can't hear you, hun," his mother's cackling voice appeared.  
_

___"P-please!" I stuttered, unable to keep myself voice was pitching, cracking that I couldn't recognize myself. "P-lease! Don't die!_  


_His body was lifeless in my hands, a rag doll in my control. Blood from his bite marks splurted out, hitting and splattering my face so much that I could **taste** it.  
_

___"Marshall!" I screamed. "No! N-no!" I cried, clinging on to his body as Ashley and his mother appear before me, trying to take his body. "NO!" I begged. "Kill me! Do whatever you want to me! Don't torture him anymore!" The smirked, taking the body away from me. My hands stretched out in a desperate attempt to get his body back._

_"Please," I whisper as I was shattering into pieces, watching them fly back the island as they left me to fall._

* * *

"Hey Fionna," Marshall knocks on the door. "Are you okay?" he's concerned. "You've been in the bathroom for long time now."

I breathed heavily, gathering all my strength to get up from sitting on the bathroom tiles. I hugged my knees tighter to my chest, heaving still from the memory. My eyes were red, swollen from my silent tears after seeing the memory being played in my mind. I sweep my hair from my face, blinking.

"Can I come in?" he begs.

"Y-yeah," I said faintly.

I had no strength to get up.

He slowly opens the door, flying to me. "Are you okay?" he rushes, his facial expression was dead.

I shook my head. "No," I said dryly, crawling closer to him as he sits down.

"Why? You can tell me," his pleading is desperate. "Did I do anything to hurt you?" he places his hand over mind, stroking it.

I figured since an hour ago we decided to be in a relationship was to be honest with him. "No. I just remembered you dying." I didn't know how to tell him. I curl into his arms, clutching on to him, inhaling his scent. He's real. They didn't take him away. He's here with me. All the times I told Marshall Lee I hated him meant nothing. Every time I had a flashback, it always made me remember how much I loved him - how much I went insane to keep him safe. I didn't know caring for someone other than a family member could have a deep affect on me.

He swallows, holding me. "Fionna," he begins. "That was a memory."

No jokes. No frills. He was just being the Marshall Lee during his younger years.

"You were dying," I felt myself cry again. They took him away from me. His bleeding body. "They threw your body after they sucked your blood and broke you." I was never so scared in my life before. "I don't care if you survived. You almost died."

"Fionna," he's staring at me, his hands all over my wet face. "The memory wasn't of me dying." I looked at him, raising my eyebrow. "It was the memory of my transformation."

I buried my face in his chest. I just want him so much. I don't anyone to take him away from me. "I don't want you to die," I whispered.

"Look at me," he pulls me, putting me on his lap.

My hands run through his knotty hair, my tears rolling down my neck.

"I can't die. You don't need to worry about that. I'm a vampire," he kisses me on both of my cheeks, reassuringly me. Marshall Lee wraps his arms around me, hugging me so tight that our chests are hitting each others'. My body relaxes to the sound of his breathing.

"I know but...you have no idea how much I worry about hurting you." I still felt guilty about the going on a date after sleeping with him. Well the date I had to, to be polite. "Every time I did, I just remember you in my arms, dying."

He bit his lip, holding me tighter. "You make the memory vanish," Marshall Lee whispers.

I was quiet.

"It used to haunt me too. But it hurts less with you. Yet you give me pain."

"I do?" I frowned.

He chuckles. "I never felt so much for anyone before. I feel pain if I hurt you in any way or if you're with someone else. It hurts more than anything. It makes my transformation feel like nothing. I rather want the pain instead of you suffering. I just want you to be happy."

I smile, crying more. That was the sweetest thing he ever said to me. Or anyone for that matter. "I just want you to be happy too."

Marshall Lee smiles softly, wiping away my tears.

"You're really nice when you want to be. Do you know that?" I laughed, teasing him.

He smirks. "Ouch," he said sarcastically. "That hurts." Marshall Lee pouts momentarily before kissing me again. His hands go on the hem of my shirt, pulling it up. I let him. I just wanted him right now. "I'm nice - _If you let me_."

* * *

**Author's Note****: I hope you guys liked the chapter and hoped it lived up to the hype D: It was a real difficult chapter to write and plot. I never seen a fanfic that explores the picture of him dying. The one that's on his wikipedia page.  
**

**You're like waaaahhhhh? She left no cliff hanger-y chapter?  
**

**Well yeah...Idk...LEAVE ME ALONE XD  
**

**Next chapter would deal with the first days of their relationship. How would they act around each other? HMM  
**

**okay okay. I'm the kind of author that writes and writes and can go on without stopping and if I know my chapter limit I can plot the whole thing out. Give me a review if you want a 12 chapter story or a 20 chapter story :D YES YOU GUYS HAVE THE POWER TO CHOOSE JUST LEAVE A REVIEW.  
**

**p.s. can anyone tell me a good Marshall Lee and Fionna fanfic? all the other ones I ever read in the past are so ...blehhhh...thats one of the reasons why I created this fanfic to please my FionnaxMarshall Lee needs :P  
**


	7. Experiences

**Author's Note: Warning to my readers, my followers, my anonymous viewers; this chapter is sort of smutty X/ I just had to do it. X)**

**SORRY THIS IS ANOTHER LONG WAIT FOR AN UPDATE!  
**

**Takes place few hours after they kissed in his bathroom**

**sorry this will be sort of a long chap OVER 8,000!...;-;  
**

**READ MY ENDING AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR A NOTIFICATION  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Experiences **

He wakes me up. I kicked him hard in the stomach. It's five something in the morning. I jolted up, realizing that I overslept. Usually I would go back into the house at four or the earliest was three.

"Fi," his voice is weary. "You should be going back to your house before Cake wakes up." I squinted, focusing on him. He's all dressed up and cleaned. GAH. WHY DOES HE GET UP SO EARLY?!

"Well I left the house upset, so she'll think I spent all night beating up monsters," I pull the sheets over me, lying back down on his bed. I couldn't believe it either. I fallen asleep in his bed- something I never done before. And if my memory served me right we slept together last night for the second time. The second time was a little better. It still hurt my body but Marshall Lee was sweet with me, giving me more soft kisses, strokes, and embraces to calm me down. I know I had to go immediately before Cake wakes up but I was too lazy to get my butt back home. And that I didn't want to leave. Not after we decided to be in a relationship together. I still couldn't believe it, my first relationship with someone I thought to never be with in a million years.

"_Fionna_," he's stern. He pulls the blankets. "Come on."

"NO! Go away!"

* * *

**Marshall Lee's POV**

I rolled my eyes at the moody, sleep deprived girl. I levitated down a little so I was closer to the bed. I sighed, throwing my arms in the air, doing everything to wake Stubby Bunny up. I groaned but it ended when a plan formed in my genius mind.

I smiled crookedly. Oh, I WILL get her out my bed alright.

I morphed into a giant, tentacle monster and let out my loudest roar, most terrifying scream.

She jumped out of the bed, screaming. Fi's wearing my T-shirt that I wore last night. That was so easy. Her eyes are narrowing at me; hands on her hips, and I can't help but to laugh. I lean back, my hands on my stomach, laughing so much I'm crying.

"You big dumb vampire!" she screams, going into her feisty mode that I love.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah," I go back to my normal stature. "Go put on some clothes and leave." I winked at her, throwing all of her items of clothing at her face. I like to mess with her.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically. "You're so_ kind_."

I grinned, taking that as a compliment. "Why thank you!" I lay my body two feet above the bed, smirking, watching her get ready to leave. I didn't want her to leave but Fionna doesn't want Cake to find out. I didn't care if Cake did. Cake hates me already, her hating me even more meant nothing.

Fionna throws her clothes on the messed up bed. The clothes collect on my stomach, as if I'm a coat rack. I morphed into a wolf, whimpering for more love over her annoyance. She was submissive in bed hours ago and now she has to go in my disappointment. Her fingers were on the buttons of my shirt that she borrowed before falling asleep. She pauses, turning to look at me. "Aren't you going to leave?" She gestures awkwardly, messaging me she needed to change in private.

I howled out a gleeful laugh. "Why? I already seen how you look like naked _twice_," I teased her, winking.

Her body answers in a deep blush, nearly the perfect shade of red. She rummages for her underwear and bra. "Hey where did you put them? They're not there."

I looked at her, smiling at her devilishly. I liked to joke with her and I want to see how far I can go being her boyfriend before she yells at me.

"Come on you perv," she blushes but she knows I'm only teasing. My eyes lowered, seeing the shape of breasts poking out perfectly through the thinness of the shirt. I wanted to taste her again - every part of her - have her in my arms again.

"Well can't I keep them as a present?" I pleaded, pulling out her underwear and bra underneath my bed. I should really clean up a little more.

She huffed, snatching them, continuing to undress.

I gulped, noticing there were dark colored bruises all over her - neck, arms, stomach, thighs. I didn't notice them before. I turned on my side, trying to hide my emotions. I know what I'm doing is making her feel insecure but I can't help it. I physically hurt her again during sex. I didn't bite her or anything yet she looks like a wreck. Sometimes I forget my own strength. It was more difficult since I couldn't control myself with her.

* * *

**Fionna's POV **

I roll myself on to my own bed, scowling at all the worms that slept on my bed every time I left. They think I don't know but I'm smarter than stupid worms. I bit my lip. Marshall Lee seemed weird. He barely looked at me when I was dressing.

Well...he said so himself that he doesn't know how to control his feelings.

I should have asked but I was too scared to.

Everything was different now. We were in a relationship. Well a secret one though. It was better that way. Less pressure. Less glares and disapproval from Cake. But the problem was I had no one to go to for my questions and insecurities.

I sighed. I was more sore than the first time. He was more passionate and rougher with me. I gave him permission and reciprocated each touch from him.

I smiled, remembering the first time I met Marshall Lee. Or rather he found me.

**_"Fionna! You should be sleeping honey child," Cake has her hands on her hips, shaking her head at me. I screamed, seeing her. She looks all funky like a glob goo monster. She has green stuff all over her face and hair rollers.  
_**

**_I flipped myself on my back on my bed, mumbling. "I can't sleep. Can't I play video games?" I begged. I was so close to beating my record too!  
_**

**_She laughed. "You're twelve years old. You need your rest. Now go back to bed! I want to finish my book. I want to know if the mysterious hunter gets together with Emilie!" she clasped her hands, her eyes sparkling. Cake morphs to a shape of woman. There's a little stream of drool coming out of her mouth.  
_**

**_"Can you tell me what the story you're reading is about?"  
_**

**_Cake flinches back, blushing. She returns to her regular form, stuttering. "Well it's too boring!" she flicks her hand. "It'll be interesting once you're older." I raised my eyebrow. "How about I tell you a story! About...about...a vampire!" she has her hands up, growling. "An evil one too!"  
_**

**_I nodded. Sure. Why not?  
_**

**_"Long ago," Cake said in a stern, narrator voice. "After the Mushroom War, the land's only fear was crossing the forests during the full moon."  
_**

**_"Why?"  
_**

**_"There was a vampire," her eyes widened. "He was powerful. Unstoppable. No one could defeat him. He was a mystery but no one was a mystery to him. He knew everyone. Everyone's lives. Weaknesses. Wants. You know how?" I shook my head. "He would wait for you, stalking your every move that he learn from watching each creature and human crossing the days other than the full moon. He would prey on innocent little girls. Especially little girls with __golden blonde__ hair" I pull the blanket over me, " - take them and lure them into his home so he can gain the girl's trust before the vampire rips her open with his sharp; jagged teeth - drinking blood from many severed wombs!" Cake hissed.  
_**

**_My skins tightens, waiting for her to continue. She's a master at suspense.  
_**

**_"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutt," Cake whispered reassuringly. She looks at me with calm eyes. "He fell in love one day with a girl he was about to kill."  
_**

**_"They did?" my eyes brightened. "I mean," I coughed, going back into my tough mode. "They did?" I pretend to be uninterested.  
_**

**_Cake nodded. "Yep sugar. He loved her. The vampire couldn't kill her. She taught him not to kill, see an error of his ways. They got married and he made this very tree home for him and his human wife to live in."  
_**

**_My eyes widened girlishly. So romantic and junk guts.  
_**

**_"But, there's never any good for a life of a vampire," she frowned. "People found out the girl was married to him and so they used that to their advantage to get to the vampire - to have revenge on the vampire for so many killings and havoc he caused."  
_**

**_I clutched the edge of the blanket. "W-what did the townspeople do?"  
_**

**_"He went on a trip to mend the Nightosphere from killing anyone. During that time the townspeople went to his home and killed his wife."  
_**

**_I shook. "Killed?" my heart falls. The girl didn't do anything wrong. She was innocent.  
_**

**_"They tied her in a room, tortured and abused her -refused to even give her even a morsel of water and by the third night she died. The vampire returned an hour later, finding his wife dead and many villagers there. The villagers were cheering, waiting for the vampire, all with stakes in their hands. Something in him changed...He was heartbroken, especially when his wife was carrying his child. He expected to come to her giving birth to their little boy or girl; not his wife tied and battered so much her skin was peeling off of her bones and blood drenched the floorboards. All the good he had in him vanished only to be filled with hate and madness. There was nothing but darkness in him. He killed all the villagers in his home - smashing there heads, ripping them open - pulling them apart; limb by limb...Yet it wasn't enough for him. Even though he killed them, he wasn't satisfied. Nothing could repair his broken heart and as each year passed, he became darker and darker, lusting to kill every human that set foot in his home. You may wonder why you haven't seen him aren't you? Well when his wife was killed, he moved out and ventured off back to the Nightosphere. Only on the anniversary of her death he would go to this house and light a hundred candles and sing a song called 'Close Your Eyes' to mourn for her. And guess what? Tonight's the anniversary," Cake crookedly smiled.  
_**

**_"Ah geez!" I said underneath the story was so scary - so sad..."Is that junk true?"  
_**

**_"Yep! Got it from a reliable source - A WISE OLD MAN WITH A LONG WHITE BEARD!" Cake piped in.  
_**

**_I snapped my fingers. "Rats!" Those are the most reliable too!  
_**

**_"He's going to get you, Fionna," she whispered in a dark voice. "And drink your blood and kill you."  
_**

**_"Is he really?!"  
_**

**_"Gooood nighttt," she chuckled evilly, closing the door.  
_**

**_"You're full of it Cake!" I growled. It can't be true. It can't - I see something. A shadowy figure - tapping.  
_**

**_I run downstairs, running for my life.  
_**

**_"Cake!" I screamed. "I saw him! The vampire!"  
_**

**_Cake laughed. "Relax honey. I made the story up! That's what you get for hiding my Cat Nip!" She cackled, proud of herself. "I made the story out of all the romance books I read."  
_**

**_The window blows open and the lights go out.  
_**

**_"No one's out there!" I screamed, dropping Cake. I got a flashlight. She had jumped into my arms earlier. WHAT A DIRTY TRICK! SHE KNOWS I HATE SCARY STORIES TOO! "SCAREDY CAT!"  
_**

**_"I wasn't scared! I stepped on a nail while singing 'Fionna is Gullible!'" Cake used to sing that song to me everytime I believed in her lies. Well she was my older sister! OF COURSE I WOULD BELIEVE IN HER! I can't believe it. I'm twelve years old and I still believe in her slander.  
_**

**_I rolled my eyes. I'm gong to get back at her for being so mean! "You're a prissy girl you know that?!"  
_**

**_We both turned, hearing a loud, muffled thud. I point my flashlight...it's a bag, a sea foam colored bag. There was laughter...a guy's voice. I tilted the flashlight up to the wall, finding a vampire on the ceiling, his eyes blaring bright; hissing.  
_**

**_Cake and I screamed, jumping backwards; landing; sitting on the couch.  
_**

**_The vampire flew and sat down, in between Cake and me, putting his arms around us. He crossed his legs. "Hey guys," his voice was relaxed. I thought it would be deep and monster like. "I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King," he looks over at me, his eyes lowering with spark.  
_**

**_"A-are you going to d-drink my blood mister?" I stuttered, unable to move.  
_**

**_"Don't suck our blood!" Cake shook, her tail frizzing. "I'm trying to lose enough weight so when I die I will look fyyyy-innnnnnnnnne!" Her eyes enlarge with bliss of her mental goal image.  
_**

**_Marshall Lee laughed, cackling. "Calm down, sissies. I'm not going to do that!" he removed his hands from me, lifting his fingers. He snapped them; all of a sudden numerous of candles were lit...like a hundred...a hundred candles... My eyes widened. HE'S THE VAMPIRE FROM THE STORY! But...he can't be. He was cute in a dark way - pale seafoam green skin; tall, skinny stature, black eyes, and black layered hair. My heart beats as his arm goes around me and Cake. "Sometimes I do," he adds, grinning crookedly. "But," he puts his hand on a place where his heart should be. "It's not the blood that I like - it's the color." Marshall Lee's finger strokes the neck of my turtle neck tank top. He moves back, pulling out something from his jeans. A strawberry. "I eat shades of red," he tilts his head back, grinning with his eyes closed as he's sucking the color until the strawberry was nothing but a pale shade of gray. He slurped loudly, letting out a satisfied moan. "Aah," he runs the dead colored strawberry on my jawbone slowly, then he puts it in my mouth.  
_**

**_"Mm," I said blushing. No one did that before. I just ate. I didn't want to upset the vampire. The strawberry is sweet and juicy even though it was in his pocket probably amongst lint and such.  
_**

**_He laughs, stroking my chin. Marshall Lee flies away from the couch, going to his bag. "Wow!" he yawns. "I'm exhausted!" he unzips his bag. "I've been traveling around in Aaa - done so many crazy things that that would make you question me and my sanity."  
_**

**_"Where?" I asked eagerly. I love stories. GOOD stories. Stories of strong, heroic people defeating huge monsters and repairing the damages of Aaa. NOT scary stories with stupid cheesiness. "Like what?"  
_**

**_"Let me show you," he smirked, flying towards me, flashing his fangs...  
_**

**_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O  
_**

**_"And this is me riding on goldfish beasts," Marshall Lee presses the button, showing the slide of a picture of him riding the monsters. He says it calmly, he's in between me and Cake again, but his arms are mostly resting on my shoulder and wrapped around me.  
_**

**_My eyes widened. "I WANT TO DO THAT!" I screamed. I could imagine it! The nice sea water with the wind hitting my face and the thrill of speed of wild beasts! "IT LOOKS SO AWESOME!"  
_**

**_"Maybe I'll take you next time I go," he smiles. _**

**_Cake glares at him. _**

**_He presses the next slide, unaffected, wrapped around with himself. "And this is me fooling around in the Fire Kingdom."  
_**

**_I laughed. The first slide of him, he's playing around with a hula hoop. The second picture he's ending the fires in the Fire Kingdom. It was funny too. He was wearing a Firefighter outfit."And know it's just kingdom," I grinned, laughing.  
_**

**_Marshall Lee threw the remote to the ground, breaking the remote. "OH! And check these out!" he pulls something out of his pocket. He shows me his hand besides the lint were nuts.  
_**

**_"Nuts?" I raised my eyebrow. How uninteresting.  
_**

**_He raised his eyebrow, staring at me again with a confident expression. "Oh these aren't ordinary nuts" he crushes them in his hand, unraveling his fists.  
_**

**_My mouth moves into an 'ooo' mouth expression - seeing tiny magical creatures in his hand. The creatures were muttering gibberish and dancing. A tiny squid inks on my cheek but I laughed. It's so cute!  
_**

**_"Here I got that," he's quick to touch my cheek. He wipes the ink away and lets the creatures roam the top of his arms. "Do you like my nuts?" he said in a strange, flirtatious, tone.  
_**

**_I looked at him, raising his eyebrow. What do he mean by that. I watched the creatures run around, going back to his pocket. "Um...what do you mean by that?"  
_**

**_"YEAH," Cake grunts. "What do you mean?!"  
_**

**_"You guys wanna hear a song?" Marshall Lee said coolly, going for something. Wow. It's a bass...not just any bass an bass that looks like an axe.  
_**

**_"Sure!" I beamed. This guy was really cool and interesting. He's been to many places and has powers!_**

**_ He started to play a song. The music was soft, slow and bittersweet sounding.  
_**

**_I was shaking. He was singing...his voice was so nice.  
_**

**_A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_**

**I don't wanna waste the weekend**  
**If you don't love me pretend**  
**A few more hours then it's time to go**

**As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm**  
**It's too late to cry**  
**Too broken to move on**

**And still I can't let you be**  
**Most nights I hardly sleep**  
**Don't take what you don't need from me**

**It's just a drop in the ocean**  
**A change in the weather**  
**I was praying that you and me might end up together**  
**Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**  
**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**

**Misplaced trust and old friends**  
**Never counting regrets**  
**By the grace of God I do not rest at all**

**New England as the leaves change**  
**The last excuse that I'll claim**  
**I was a boy who loved a women like a little girl**

**And still I cant let you be**  
**Most nights I hardly sleep**  
**Don't take what you don't need from me**

**It's just a drop in the ocean**  
**A change in the weather**  
**I was praying that you and me might end up together**  
**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**  
**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my**

**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore**  
**No**  
**No**  
**Heaven doesn't seem far away**

**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore**  
**No**  
**No**  
**Heaven doesn't seem far away**  
**Oh**  
**Oh**

**A drop in the ocean**  
**A change in the weather**  
**I was praying that you and me might end up together**  
**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**  
**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**  
**You are my heaven**

**_"You're amazing!" I said. His song...it was so sad. So sweet. It broke my heart even. It sounded like he was pouring out his emotions in the song, pouring out every pain he had...  
_**

**_"Yeah, I know," he sits up in an upright posture, flashing his teeth. How could this guy switch to really sensitive to cocky? "Well that was fun! Thanks for keeping the house warm!"  
_**

**_"What?" I asked.  
_**

**_"Well!" he said casually, as a matter of factly. "This is my house."  
_**

**_"YOU'RE HOUSE?" Cake screamed. "OH I DON'T THINK SO!"  
_**

**_"Yep," his hands makes the frame move, revealing a carving of the letter M. "M for Marshall Lee."  
_**

**_"NO way! This is my house!" I screamed.  
_**

**_He kicked me and Cake out.  
_**

**_"HEY!" I screamed, banging the outside of my door. It was raining and I was getting soaked. Cake's a cat and cats hate the rain.  
_**

**_Marshall Lee looks down on us through the window, winking at me.  
_**

**_I blushed, my eyes furrowing.W-wah? W-ait? Why did he winked at me?... He's evil! I HATE HIM. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I screamed.  
_**

**_"Fi!" Cake grabs me. "We can't do anything about it. A vampire took our house!" she said in her rational for Cake way. "Come on. We can find a better house."  
_**

**_I wearily smiled, defeated. "Well...I guess you're right...Cake...?"  
_**

**_"Yeah?"  
_**

**_"Are you sure the story is true?"  
_**

**_"I told you I made it up!" Cake had her hands up. "Cross my heart."  
_**

**_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O  
_**

**_"That's it! I had it!" I said. Cake and I started to fight the stupid vampire. First he kicked us out of our home and now he's claiming my new home.  
_**

**_I kept fighting, even though he bit Cake. He morphs into a huge bat, wrapping his claws around me. He holds me close to his hideous faces. I punched him.  
_**

**_"Ow!" he whimpers. "Wow that hurt,' he slowly morphs back to his vampire form. Marshall Lee lets me go and starts to laugh. "That was so fun!" he high fives me. He screams out an excited howl as he grabs me by the waist, spinning me around in the air.  
_**

**_"Uh...can I have my house back?" I asked, suddenly shy.  
_**

**_He nods, with an adventurous look. "You know what? You're alright kid," he leans in and kisses me on the cheek.  
_**

**_ I blushed. He kissed me...kissed me.  
_**

**_"Want another?"  
_**

**_I slapped him in the face.  
_**

Wow...I didn't know how much I changed in the past two years. The signs...the signs he liked me were everywhere. How could I have not noticed that he flirted with me since the first time we met? How could I not know that Cake's been reading some trashy novels?

I think I'm falling for him. He was a complicated person but he was loyal and easy going. He can be predictable or mysterious when he wants to be. Sweet or dangerous. Connect to me in a way I can never do with anyone. Laugh and joke around and be sentimental. My heart flutters, remembering his loving caresses - his heart filled words when he found me crying in his bathroom. Marshall Lee shared to me his deepest thoughts and emotions even.

I really don't know where this relationship is going but I will let it take over until it hurts my heart guts.

* * *

**_In a Course of a Week_**

I visited him twice late at night that week. I was busy with protecting the land of Aaa.

Something was wrong with Marshall Lee. Or maybe something was wrong with me. He was acting differently. He hadn't taken me since our second night and even when he kisses me; it's quick and effortless. He doesn't even hold my hand. Why was he acting like this? What was I doing wrong?

CAKE, I wish you knew. So you can help me and slap me back to life.

I go to his house, he's messing with his high tech music recording stuff in his room.

"Hi," I waved, entering his house through the window. I knocked on the door a couple times earlier but I figured he was busy, unable to hear because of his passion for music. I was right though. Sometimes I wished he gave me a house key so I can go in without waiting. Who knows about how many secret spies there were? Hmm?!

Marshall Lee doesn't hear, he's focusing with his recording gear with headphones on. I smile, watching in awe at his head bobbing to music. I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind, kissing the top of his head. "HI!" I repeated, a little more enthusiastically.

He turns, turning off his gear, pulling the headphones off. "Oh," he looks unexcited to see me. "Hi," he doesn't even smile.

Was it something I said to him? He looked bummed seeing me. I frowned, lying down on his bed. He continued to focus on his music. I grew restless, wondering when he would stop playing with that stupid machine and talk to me. I haven't seen him in days.

I muttered, making my way to his kitchen - to his fridge. There was nothing but red colored fruits. I shrugged, reaching for a bowl to wash strawberries. I returned to his room, eating strawberries, watching him fumble with his bass.

"What's wrong?" He notices me. Marshall takes off his gear and flies towards me.

I toss him a strawberry. He catches it with his fork tongue. "Are you mad at me?" I blurted out. I don't care if I'm being too forward. I'm not used to this - seeing him all quiet around me - acting like I don't exist. We were a couple and yet it felt like we were strangers.

He blinked several times. "What makes you think that?"

"Your reactions lately. You don't hug me or kiss me. You don't laugh or joke around. You barely smile to," I frowned. I couldn't help but to tear up. Seeing him act like this...it hurts so much. Days ago we had a deep conversation. I admitted my deepest fears to him and he told me his. And now things were different. I thought we would be progressing and we weren't. It pained me - to see him look so depressed- to see him react to me as if I'm nothing to him. For the whole week, every time he looked at me - and it was only just a few times - it reminded me of the terrible memory of him dying.

_Blood rushing out - screams - vulnerability - evil laughter. Him in my arms, lifeless as I scream all my life out to him, begging him to wake up - his body taken by his mother and ex-girlfriend - leaving me to fall alone.  
_

"What did I do wrong?' I asked.

He looked at me, slowly blinking. "Nothing. It's not like you did anything wrong Fionna."

"Then why are you acting so differently?" I croaked.

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?" he asked, as if it was obvious.

I raised my eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I hurt you. You have nothing but bruises on you."

"So what?" I shrugged. I always get bruises from fighting and wrestling. Even though he left bruises on me, it wasn't a big deal. It wasn't like he purposely hurt me or anything.

Marshall Lee sat on the bed, on the opposite side, having his back on me. He curled in slightly, his voice was sad. "You're bruised because of me. I forget that I'm with a you, a human - forget that humans easily break. I really want you to be in one piece. I already hurt you many times but I can't control myself with you."

I blinked, my mouth was opened. I didn't know what to say. He was really worried about hurting me. "It's not like you're hurting me purposely," I put my hand on his shoulder. "See this?"I sat beside him, pulling off my right sock. I always wore long socks, even to bed. I show him my scarred leg. "I fell off of Cake a year ago. She was so upset with herself for dropping me on a mission that she didn't trust herself anymore. Sometimes I would catch her crying. She's really protective with me and she felt like she failed. Is that how you feel? Cake and I are okay know. She knows it was an accident."

"I remember," he looks, his hand rubbing on my leg. "It looked really ugly when I saw it for the first time." I laughed. I was a huge second degree burn up to my knee cap. It was still scarred with a muster of scar tissue and scabs, but I rather grown to it. Marshall Lee ran his hand over the bruise on my scarred leg. "How is this supposed to make me feel better? You're human. You don't have healing abilities."

"Well even though it's not completely gone like most beings, I still can heal. You know the bruises will go away eventually right?"

"Yeah but they're still here and I touch you they'll still be there." He kneels down, kissing my foot to my knee cap.

"I would rather have them then. As a reminder of you when I'm gone."

A crooked, pleased smile appeared on his face. "And it's also a reminder you are mine."

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

"Do you ever think about sucking my blood?" I asked. I'm snuggled up beside him, on his chest.

"No."

"I never seen you drink blood before," I whispered, still tired. We ended up in bed again. "All I see you is drinking the color red."

Because I liked the color red," he replied simply.

"No blood?"

"I used to drink blood."

"Used to? What happened?"

"Well..." he tightens his grip on me. "I used to drink blood but I was never satisfied. I would drink so much. Gallons and gallons. But I was never satisfied. I was never fulfilled."

"Why not?" I moved myself, kissing his neck. I know he likes it when I kissed him there.

Marshall Lee was quiet, not giving his sounds of pleasure and gratitude for me kissing him. "When I was transformed into a vampire...it was so difficult."

"Why?" Marshall never talked about his early years to me ever.

"I was haunted by the memory" He told me that. "I became disgusted for what I was now - Ashley did it to me. I became dark and so confused...I became deeply attached to her. I convinced myself I loved her but if she loved me...she wouldn't have changed me. And I was right. I found out she cheated on me and for years I tried to live to my mother's expectations. Becoming a vampire...it changes you," his voice was serious. "It changed my mother especially. She had a thirst for evil - an obsession of sadism - to see people suffer - to have complete power...I didn't want to be like that."

I was breathing heavily, listening intently to him. I didn't know being in a relationship would be mentally intimate. I thought it was all fluffy with kisses and 'I love yous'.

His eyes lowered, inhaling deeply. "So I cut off my connection with my mother. I had a broken heart already as well. I didn't want to be a vampire. I know what I'm telling you is scattered - but it's how I always felt, there's so much going on - so many things wrong with my life... I wanted to be Ashley forever until she broke my heart - I became a vampire before her - I accepted it for her and she hurt me. Like everyone."

"It's okay what you're telling me isn't sequenced," I intertwined my fingers with his.

"I didn't mean to kill many people," he shivered, his vampire heart was beating rapidly. "It was during my first years as a vampire - new vampires thirst for blood immensely and I wanted to make my mother proud of me for once." He clutched onto my hand for life. "There was a time when I was happy though but the people of Aaa took it away. And the taste of blood never tasted wonderful to me ever since then...I love spending my years not worrying about mortality or responsibility but...sometimes I don't want to be a vampire."

"I like you for who you are, Marshall," I kissed his lips. I don't know how to deal with this. What do I say to make it better? "Please don't be sad."

"Who said I'm depressed?" He goes on top of me, forcing himself. "I'm happy that I have you." It didn't convince me. Marshall forced himself to have sex, to try to make me forget the conversation. I wanted to stop him but I wanted him. My legs automatically wrap around his waist, letting him touch me all over again. I whimpered, feeling him slide himself inside of me. He holds me up so close that my chest is rubbing against his. My hips rocked, following his motions of harsh thrusts. I dig my nails in his back, letting him have me - ever bit of me. I wanted him to stop talking - I wanted him to be happy. Wanted him to laugh and tease me instead of being depressed.

He lets me go and lies down on the bed. I panted, gasping for air. My whole body was swollen and sore from his body crushing me. I gathered all my strength. I want to make him feel better. I go on top of him, staring down into his face. We were quiet, his face looked so lost and empty.

"I think you're amazing," I whispered - whispering the same words I told him on the day I met him.

His expression didn't change, in fact he looked worse. "Move your body over here," Marshall Lee instructed.

"Where?" I cut myself off, realizing he wanted me there.

"Go put yourself inside of me," he was calmer, as if it was nothing.

My heart was beating and I began to panic. I managed to nod, slowly positioning myself. I slid down, shuddering the touch of his wet member.

Marshall Lee put his hands on me, forcing me to slide in and out of him in quick motions. My folds opened, swelling again. I blushed. It stings so much, I feel myself getting soaked. He's taking control of my body, his eyes glued to my face.

"Does it hurt?" he groaned. He was getting so hot.

"N-no," I lied, moaning. I liked the feeling - the feeling of him despite the pain. It felt good, this feeling that my body gave when he took me. I closed my eyes, sliding myself more faster downwards.

"You're beautiful," his voice was husky. His eyes flickered gently at me. "Watching you...seeing your breasts bounce - your face - I just want all of you." I blushed, feeling bashful that he was watching my body. I opened my eyes, his hands were controlling my motions still, with a smirk. I blushed harder, closing my eyes from seeing him. He laughs, making me lean closer to him. His hands grope my breasts, massaging them. I let out a louder moan. This was making me go crazy with emotions. "So beautiful," he pinches my nipple. I can hear him lick his lips.

I moaned, feeling him fill me in. I moved up, unable to take it. His liquids squirt out -

He pushes me down on the ground, climbing on top of me again. "Don't worry. I'll give you a special tea to take each morning so you won't get pregnant."

Marshall Lee flips me over. I whimpered, he's having me on my forearms and knees. I closed my eyes, my hands sinking into the carpet. He's going to kill me. I gasped, feeling him thrust in me. He's gripping me, giving himself support. It feels wonderful. I panted, moaning. "Marshall! M-maa-Ahhh-ARsh!" I screamed out his name, begging him to stop. If I begged him to go harder but he would tease me and be gentle.

I feel my breasts bouncing up and down to his movements. He's taken me five times this night already. I don't care. He's relieving himself from holding back for a week. I screamed in pleasure as he pounded into me. His hands shove me closer to his stomach. I closed my eyes, screaming out his name to get him more aroused.

"It feels so good," his voice cracks. "I can't control myself."

Hot cum runs down my thighs. I panted, feeling my body drenched in him - sweat. He pulls out, flipping me on the ground again. He showers me with kisses, pulling the blankets. He wraps me in the blanket as if I was a baby. He placed me on the bed gently, lying down next to me.

"I can't believe you let me do that to you," he grins. "I knew you missed my sexy body but I didn't know that bad."

I rolled my eyes, blushing. He rubs his nose against mine, pulling my hat off.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

I woke up, seeing him placing me down in my bed, in my room. I sighed. I wanted to be with him more than the night. I wanted to sleep - actually sleep beside him.

"Marshall are you still sad?" I asked, watching him flying towards the window.

"I told you I wasn't sad to begin with."

"You weren't that convincing."

"I know being a vampire has it bad sides but I'm just happy over one thing."

"What?"

"If I wasn't a vampire, I wouldn't have met you."

* * *

_**Course of a few weeks.**_

"I'm not going to put my mouth on that part of you!" I screamed, socking him in the stomach indignantly. I didn't care that he's now my boyfriend for weeks. He's gotten me into very intimate things, some too intimate for me to even say but I'm not going to do that nasty thing. That's where I draw the line.

Marshall Lee laughs in response, not threatened by my deadly blows. He flies around me, pouting that pout he knows I have a soft spot for. "Please?" his voice is coy.

"No," I crossed my arms. "You said we would go slow."

"I did," he pipes gleefully. "And your mouth will go _slow_." Marshall Lee twisted his words in that devious, perverted manner.

"NO! I'm not going to degrade myself by putting my mouth and sucking down there!"

He smirks, landing on his feet. He holds my hand, stroking it, flashing me a pair of the sweetest sheep eyes. PSSH. Behind that sheepish, innocent look was a wolf that was going to break me.

I sighed, unable to resist him. "Just this once," my eyebrows knitted.

Marshall Lee sits down on his chair, waiting for me to do...that...

"I don't see why you're reluctant to neck," he teased, pulling me onto his lap. "Necking a vampire is really pleasurable for both partners. It's not like I asked you to give me a blow job."

I scoffed. "I rather give you a blow job."

"You don't say?" his grin widens. "How about both?"

"You should shut up," I tug at his hair out of spite. He always gets what he wants. "You'll only get necking."

He pouted for a half a second but he returns to his devious grin. I cover his lips a quick second with mine, unable to resist his cuteness.

Why did I like someone that loves to tease me? I lean, my lips touching the bareness of his neck. His skin is so cold there. Marshall Lee tilts his head back in the comfort of his soft chair, giving me more access.

"You have no idea how much I miss biting while kissing." I turned red. I knew Marshall Lee wanted to bite me. If he did, he would nip me with his lips in a hard pressure. He goes on to himself. "It restricts me from just going at the heat of the moment. I would bite you but if we break up then you would still be immortal and vampire and you'll haunt me," he chuckles.

I rolled my eyes. I kissed him all over his neck, gentle kisses. I never done this before...I never done anything except with Marshall Lee actually. He even stole my first kiss even. Marshall Lee moans, his hands snaking around my waist, leaning me in closer to him. I closed my eyes, following his breathing. My mouth finds his bite mark - his mark that made him a vampire. I run my tongue on his marks. They're rough and calloused, just like his fingers from always playing on his axe bass.

"Yes that's it," his voice is husky.

I can feel him growing hard. His punctures are deep, and I can't help to swirl my tongue around his marks. It was weird. Him wanting me to put my mouth there - over dead layers of skin and blood. Well everything for the first time felt weird but I got used to it.

I smile, becoming aroused as well - sucking his marks, hearing his breathing escalating and his moans growing more and more louder. I bite him there, biting him everywhere on his neck - his collarbone - his shoulder blades - his chest...

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

My eyes opened. I was naked now and so was he. I blushed. He took off my clothes when I was off guard giving him hickeys all over. "Now we're the same," his eyebrow widens, flashing his vampire teeth.

"What do you mean?" I asked, kissing his jawbone, making my way to his eager lips.

"We both have bruises and marks from each other," his voice sounds pleased. Marshall Lee didn't sound prideful as if he won a prize or anything, he sounded like he was fitting in to some group that he always wanted to be in.

I don't know why though. I see no hype in them though.

"Nothing," he says in a nonchalant tone. Marshall Lee takes control, our hands all over each other, tongues battling to be inside. I grown to yearn for his fork tongue. He knows what he's doing and knows how to make me go crazy from his touches.

I pulled away, panting. I really wanted to pleasure him more. I don't want to be the confuse girl any longer. His eyes looked at me, he's pouting again.

"Why did you stop?" he leans, disappointed. "I haven't seen you in days with you being all busy helping the Flame Prince."

I moved back, from him pulling me into another deep kiss. "I-I...I-I...wannaa...want to...give you a blow...j-job," I blushed. I wanted to die. This was so embarrassing. Why did I tell him that? It was so weird. I should have done it instead of going telling him or rather indirectly asking for permission to.

Marshall Lee laughs faintly.

I grabbed my hat ears and cover my face. "It's not funny! I'm just trying to be - " I cut myself off. I just didn't want him to get bored of me and my inexperience. I know it's something small and stupid of me to feel insecure but I did. My boyfriend had more girlfriends than I extra helpings of Cake's most awesome, yummy spaghetti. My stomach grumbles for spaghetti. AND ICE CREAM. OH YES. I SHALL HAVE ICE CREAM WITH CHERRIES AND CHOCOLATE SYRUP AND -

AHHH ENOUGH OF FOOD. I HAVE TO FOCUS!

I'm tired of asking him if I'm doing it right or not and being guided by him. I just want him not to get tired of me - the fourteen year old girl.

I got off of his lap, and went on my knees. He watches me silently but he's smirking, amused of my first time doing this. I had this idea that he would have told me to only do things when I'm ready, but I'm completely wrong. Marshall Lee's opening his legs, helping me go in between him. Well...I guess he figured since we've been sleeping together whenever I was free, that I would be ready for other things.

His erection is big, twitching slightly, waiting. I don't think anymore. I was licking him, slow long strokes. I feel his burning smirk. He's moaning more, his hands pulling at my rabbit ears. It feels weird doing this but I continue. My hands and mouth cup on his shaft, stroking him. His skin there is so rough and hot...my red face lessens, hearing his moaning and growling urge me to go further. I began to go slower, teasing him to get back at him for laughing at me instead of being a good boyfriend.

My strokes become quicker. Marshall's hands pull my ears, making me go closer to him. I closed my eyes, my lips traveling to the tip of his cock. I began to suck slowly - too late. He shoves my head down for me to take more of him. I gagged a little, unable to breathe - but I continue, sucking the freely released liquids. I swirl around the tip, doing everything I can not to taste him there but it's hard not to. He tastes sort of salty. He's throbbing my mouth, growing. It feels so...weird...good somehow...I can't explain...I can't describe it...the taste, but I take more of him -

Hot cum rushes in my mouth - I gagged, pulling away, unable to take all of him. I'm drenched in his come. Marshall Lee cackles to himself, but quickly wipes my face with his shirt that was on the floor. I was frozen, watching him clean my face. He's relaxed, his eyes closed with a sweet, caring expression on his face. I feel myself tingle and grow giddy. That was his favorite shirt - the shirt he treasures too. He scoops me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. We stare at each other. Both of us were completely bruised up.

"I have to clean you up!" he screams in a playful manner, pretending to be upset. "Such a _dirty_ girl you are tonight. I'm not sure if I should punish you or award you."

I pinched his nose and he flashes me his hissing fork tongue.

"My nose," he says in a nasely, nerdy voice.

I kissed him then, chuckling, resting my head on the crevice of his neck. I don't know what love is but I feel like I'm on the right path of knowing~

* * *

**Author's Note. SO SORRY IT WAS SUCH A LONG CHAP.  
**

**K thanks guys for your lists of suggestions, will get to it when I have the time cuz I'm swamped with requests to read other people's stories that they want me to read and projects.  
**

**Sorry if this was a little sexual (insert squinty face cuz fanfiction restricts it)  
**

**The song is called "A drop in the Ocean" by Ron Pope.  
**

**Okay I incorporate some of what if this marceline/finn episode was genderbent fanfic because the ones I see are horribly done. It's like I'm reading the script to the episode except they swapped "he" "she" and changed names. There's no creativity, no depth.  
**

**I hope you guys like my version of Evicted! It might be really short and not in depth with Fionna and Cake searching for a home or a good enough fight scene, I'm sorry, but I didn't want to go in detail with that. I hope you guys like the Vampire/Human Love Story that Cake told Fi.  
**

**Okay, Okay. So last time I asked for you guys to tell me if you want a 12 or 20 chapter story.  
**

**Well through a wonderful reviewer from another fanfic of mine, she told me that short stories are better cuz it won't drag on and that I can focus more.  
**

**SO YOU'RE LIKE...12 or 20?  
**

**WELL...it's neither.  
**

**It's going to be a 13 chapter story all together. Other chapters I have not written but I've been doing finalizing the titles for next six chapters. I have the story all planned out now.  
**

**Next chapter is called: THE DATE II.  
**

**DUN DUN DUN! X) Please Review :)  
**


	8. The Date Pt II

**Author's Note: So last chapter was so much intimate stuff, I'm taking a break from it.**

**sorry I haven't updated my usual way. Been busy with studying for my exam that i took just today D:. Gah. school starts next thursday D:  
**

**okay this is how it goes, I usually frequently update if there is a demand.  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: **The Date II**

"Fionna! Fionna! WAKKKE UP!" Cake screamed, jumping on my bed, trying to wake me up. "FIOONNNNAA!" she screamed merrily in a sing song voice. "WAKE UP SUGAR PLUM!"

I grunted, throwing a pillow at her. "What the glob Cake!"

Cake morphed into giant hands, grabbing me.

I opened my eyes grunting. "What?!"

"Prince Gumball has requested you to go on a date! A beautiful legit REAL date!" she laughed happily. "THERE IS A GOD! I told you he'll come around!"

My eyes widened. Oh cheese. How was I going to get out of this? "Well I don't want to go."

"But I already said you wanted to!" she raised her eyebrow, looking at me as if I slapped her. "Are you runnin' a fever? Are you sick? You've been crazy over Mister Hubba Wubba for two years!"

I turned red. "I well...uh," how was I going to get out of this? If Cake knew I was with Marshall she'll flip out and kick my butt. "I'm just nervous that's all," I forced a grin.

Cake drags me out of my bed. "Now let Mamma Cake make you some breakfast and we get you ready for the afternoon and give you a prep talk!"

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

I sighed, staring at the outfit Cake recently made. It was so girly - a rose petal like skirt, a black shirt with cut off shoulders and sparkles.

I grunted, unwrapping my towel.

"Watcha doing?" I hear an amused voice purring.

I screamed, turning around, finding Marshall Lee.

I was still covering myself up, my eyes furrowing. "I thought you left last night!" I whispered loudly.

Marshall Lee laughed, flashing his teeth. "Nah, been sleeping underneath the bed." He sweeps me up in the air, giving me a huge bear hug. "Remember last night? You begged me to stay with you." Marshall's hug became more affectionate.

I blushed, remembering. I can't believed he stayed though. "Please get me down." He obeyed, putting me on the ground like a gentleman. I put on my bra, grabbing clean underwear.

Marshall Lee puts his hands on my hips, his whole face full of mischief. "Let me help you," he whispers. "Why are you wearing that girly junk? - not that I'm complaining. You look cute." Marshall Lee twirls me around. "But you look so uncomfortable in the outfit."

"Cake arranged a date behind my back," I brushed my wet hair, sighing.

"WHAT?" he screamed. "With who?" he hissed, his face turning into a demonic one. I grabbed him by the hand, trying to calm him down from yelling.

"Prince Gumball."

"A date?" Marshall laughs, his face returns back to normal. "With the wad of gum?"

"Yeah," I said, surprised in his reaction. I thought he would be super upset or something. "You're not mad?"

"Nah. I just feel sorry for you. He's as dull as pink lint." Marshall puts my hat on my head, patting it. "As the King of Vampires, I pray for your survival."

I laughed. Prince Gumball isn't that bad. He's nice and thoughtful - every girl wanted him. But Marshall Lee's the one for me. "It won't be that bad."

"Yes it would!" Marshall Lee puts me on his back and flies around to the ceiling. He starts to hum. "I'm doing some flashback background music," he says through his humming. "Remember your last date with him?"

"IT WAS THE ICE QUEEN!"

"Oh yeah." He laughs. "I bet you Hubba Bubba's going to take you out to the same places. He's so predictable. It's boring. He'll give you flowers and tell you your beautiful and take you to a flower field and kiss you at sunset."

"HE'S NOT THAT PREDICTABLE!"

"Well predict his every mood and you'll get it right!"

"He's actually interesting," I add. "But I like you," I quickly said before he gets hurt.

Marshall Lee blushed, smiling bashfully. "I like you a lot."

He swoops down, putting me on the bed. "Hey Marsh, when are we going on a date?" We've been together for weeks now and we haven't gone a date.

Marshall Lee frowned. "Fi...-

"What's wrong?"

"Um..." he scratches his head. "I don't know how to put it...but...

"But what?"

"I'm not a date kind of guy. I thought you're fine just hanging out in my house and all."

"I'm fine with going to your house." I said but sometimes I want to do things outside and do what normal couples do. "Why not?"

"Because going on dates are sooooooooooo predictable!" He raises his hands, exasperated. "It's either movies or taking you out at a restaurant - it's too boring."

I was crestfallen by his words. "I guess..." I bit my lip. He was right but I really wanted him to take me on a date. We're always sneaking around. It would be a nice change for him to take me out. Even though I wasn't into the girly stuff, it would be nice if he treated me like those cheesy guys from chick flicks. The kinds that say 'I love you' and get you flowers and candy. He hasn't even play out loud the song he made for me. I expected him to - he's the music junkie. But Marshall Lee wasn't like other guys. I should have expected that our relationship wouldn't be normal.

* * *

Marshall was right though.

I haven't noticed it before...Prince Gumball was predictable. I knew each little thing he was going to do or say. He took me to a flower field and then to the beach to collect sea shells for his experiments. I was bored out of my mind. Bored of his compliments of faux chivalry. Well his compliments were sincere and kind like a knight, but Gumball wasn't exactly the heroic type.

The date was uncomfortable and I just wanted to leave. The whole date was a slap in the face, reminding me of Marshall.

"What's wrong Fionna?" Prince Gumball asked, looking up at me. He was carrying his pink bag that was filled with identical shells. He picked only the pink, perfect ones. But to me they looked dull.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied, forcing a smile. "I'm just a little hot," I pretended to wipe sweat from my forehead. I gave out an uneasy laugh but he bought it.

"Oh," he smiled, handing me his umbrella. "Better?"

"Yeah." I swallowed, following him. Marshall also would give me his umbrella but the only difference was that he would be focusing on me instead of dumb shells.

Prince Gumball goes on about the importance on finding perfect shells. On how everything had to be perfect. I blocked out his voice, focusing on the beautiful waves. I wanted to ride the waves but Prince Gumball hates getting wet or dirty - especially when his hair is all done up extra special for the date. Prince Gumball was so superficial. Always on his designer outfits and hair and teeth. Marshall doesn't care about any of that junk. Marshall Lee would jump in the super dangerous water or run in the blazing heat with the wolves before even considering his appearance.

I bit my lip. Perfect doesn't mean it would be interesting.

Prince Gumball collected his last shell and stood next to me as we walked along the shore. "I'm having a nice time," he smiles. "Are you?"

"Um...yeah," I lied, smiling at him. I wanted to run away from him. I clutched on to his umbrella, wishing Marshall Lee was here. Marshall was right about the boring-ness of dates. I don't care if Marshall and I never go on a date. I don't want to go on dates ever again. Ice Queen and Prince Gumball made it a bad experience. Now I remember why I wasn't into that stuff. And I'm a girl.

He chuckles softly, in that boring, perfect way. "I'm glad you're having a nice time too."

I blushed, feeling his hand suddenly interlocking with mine.

"Look, it's almost sunset, let's watch it together," his eyes twinkled.

He's going to kiss me when the sun sets. I just know it. Prince Gumball would do that. That is the cliche thing I always see in movies.

I tried to move my hand but I couldn't. He looked so happy. I bit my lip. "O-

I stopped myself, gasping. Marshall Lee appeared in between us and in a flash punched Prince Gumball in the face. Marshall scooped me up in his arms, holding his umbrella securely.

"Ow!" Prince Gumball squeaked.

Oh Glob. Prince Gumball screams like a girl.

"What was that for?!" Prince Gumball shrieks in a not so gentleman manner. He's rubbing his bruised cheek, his eyes flaring at Marshall.

"For putting moves on her!" Marshall Lee demanded, his face morphing into a snarling, rabid wolf at Prince Gumball. I blushed, stunned. Where did Marshall come from? Was he following us?...He's jealous...I blush harder. "Don't you ever touch my girlfriend again!" he growled.

Marshall gripped me tighter, flipping me on his back as he flew away in a blink of an eye.

"I'm sorry for being all psycho again," he mumbles.

I wrap my arms around him from my fear of falling a million feet down. "It's okay. I'm just glad you save me from dying of boredom," I beamed. Yeah what he did was wrong but it was sweet. He's sweet.

I can hear him smiling. "It's just..." he paused. "It's not like I don't want to take you on dates it's just...I'm afraid you'll get bored of me and dump me."

I laughed. "Why would you think that?"

He wasn't laughing. He was serious. "I can't woo you or make your heart flutter. I'm not that romantic Fi. I really wish I was. Because you deserve to be with a nice guy that takes you out on nice dates but I'm just...I'm just-

"I like you just the way you are. Ad I change my mind. I don't want to go on dates anymore."

"But I really do want to take you on a date," he adds.

I blushed.

"It's just I have to figure out what makes a date fun for you."

"Well no dates with all the awful lovey dovey movies or those horrible places with tiny portions of food or awkward music," I stuck out my tongue.

He laughs. "Well that's the problem. My past girlfriends broke up with me because I'm not romantic and I take them on horrible dates."

"I'm pretty sure your idea of a nice date is better than Prince Gumball's." It was the truth.

"Well does ghost hunting together sound good to you? I know it isn't the most romantic thin-

"I would love to!" I squealed with excitement. Why haven't I thought of that before? "GHOST HUNTING WITH A VAMPIRE SOUNDS SO COOOLLLL!"

Marshall laughs.

"What other date ideas have you've been holding back on me?" I kissed the back of neck. I feel my heart flutter, looking down at the Land of Aaa. It's so beautiful up here.

He grins, "Stealing ice crystals from Ice Kingdom, wrestling ogres, riding giant goldfish, running with wolves, go slay the Worm Queen, steal apples from Tree Trunks -

"You think I wouldn't like that?" I gasped. "THOSE IDEA DATES SOUND SO COOL!"

"Really?"

"Duh! I rather have awesome adventures with my boyfriend than to go to a stupid flower field or a picnic right before sunset!" I stuck out my tongue in disgust.

He drops me and scoops me up, having me in his arms. He flashes a sweet smile. "Me too."

* * *

I returned home at six o'clock after an amazing time beating up and menacing ghosts. My face is flushed still from running. We decided just to take things slow. FOR real this time. Just going on dates when I'm free and sneaking overnight just to talk to him.

I scratched my head, realizing there were no welcoming aromas of food.

"Hello?" I walked into the kitchen. "Cake?"

Cake is standing there, with her arms crossed.

"What's wrong? You looked pissed off," I asked.

Her eyes crossed, her foot tapping. "A certain boy told me that you're dating Marshall Lee."

* * *

**Author's Note: ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER :O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO why is she doing this?  
**

**I'm evil X)  
**

**lol okay so yeah please review. I only do quick updates if there's a feedback.  
**

**next chapter is called "Cake Finds Out"  
**

**this will be a 13 chapter story with a special twist at the end :D  
**


	9. Cake Finds Out

**Author's Note: okay since school is starting in a few days,so I won't be able to update frequently so all my fics are getting a last quick update gradually :)**

**GAH this story's next update is probably in 2-4 weeks cuz I'll be swamped with schoolwork. :(**

* * *

Chapter 9: **Cake Finds Out**

"A certain boy informed me that you're going out with Marshall Lee," Cake repeated through gritted teeth. I can see her seeing her life flashing before her eyes. "Is this true?"

Oh sugarplums. What do I say? "I-I uh..." I stammered, unable to find the right words. "What?!" my voice cracked, forcing a smile. "NO! EW! What? NO WAY!" I waved my hands at her, sticking out my tongue.

"FIONNA!" Cake switches to her stern, terrifying voice. She morphs into a tall, menacing woman with sharp teeth. "TELL ME THE TRUTH, NOW."

I sighed. "Yes," I meekly said. "I'm dating Marshall Lee."

Cake morphs back to her normal form, having her hands in the air, she was shaking. "I think I'm having a heart attack!" she screams, pacing around wobbly.

I hold her in my arms, pressing her to my shoulder. I rubbed her back, trying to soothe Mama Cake. "I'm sorry," I felt bad for keeping it a secret from her.

"But why?!" she moans, taken by her breakdown. She shrinks to a size of a thimble and jumps to my held out hands. Her eyes enlarge with sadness. "Why him?"she's pouting, saying in her vulnerable voice. "Why have you been keeping this from me? You're my baby sister Fi. I thought we tell each other e-ever-ything." Tears are coming out of her eyes.

My skin tightens. I hurt her. "Let's get you some cat nip first," I try to be calm. I take her to the kitchen and pull out cat nip. She munches it like a gerbil in my right palm of my hand. I smiled. Even though Cake was older than me, she was adorable like a two year old. I place a thimble filled with milk on my hand for her, smiling warmly. "I'm sorry for not telling you...I was just...scared - that you would disapprove of him."

Cake grabs her food and leaps from my hand, changing to her original form. She wiped her tears and looked up at me with furious eyes. "OF COURSE I DO!"

"See what I mean?" I sighed.

"Well honey, he's much older than you," her voice isn't shrill anymore. "Guys like him would only want to do unspeakable things like tier 15!"

I blushed, now I know what tier 15 was. "I know, but he's different, Cake. He's really sweet and considerate." I blushed, remembering the times we played video games.

She automatically hmmphs and crosses her arms, shutting her eyes.

"Please Cake," I begged. "Just hear me out."

* * *

"I don't care what you say," Cake looks at me with burning eyes. "I don't approve of you dating Marshall Lee. He's no good Fi. You deserve someone better."

"Oh like who? Prince Gumball?" I sneered.

"Well...yeah..." she paused, her eyes widened from shock. "You're over him?"

"Yeah. I like Marshall Lee," I blushed, unable to look at her in the eyes. "I really do like Marsh."

"But you liked Prince Gumball for years," she says weakly. "I thought one day we would be both married to honorable royalty - not a self proclaimed spawn of the ruler of the Nightosphere!"

I bit my lip, remembering that childish dream I had when I was twelve - that I would marry Prince Gumball and Cake would marry Lord M and everything would be ally gooey gumdrops and penny whistles. It was nothing but a childish hopeful dream. I don't see myself with Prince Gumball at all. I like Marshall Lee - maybe more than that.

She touched my hand. I looked down at her. "You really like Marshall do you?" she sighed, realizing this.

I nod, blushing harder.

"Well...I might be okay if I discuss it with both you and Marshall." She bit her lip, her eyebrows knitting.

I smiled. She was really trying to be understanding - tolerant even despite her sass. "Right after I go yell at Prince Gumball for snitching!" And to apologize for giving him a horrible date.

Cake shook her head. "He didn't tell me."

"Wait then who did?" I asked. No one knew except Prince Gumball - or I thought I did.

"Oh I did," a mischievous voice answers.

I jumped slightly and turned. I quickly smiled, finding a floating Marshall Lee. He was floating around nonchalantly. His eyes were closed and he had smug look on his face.

"Wait you did?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. Why would he? It didn't make any sense.

"Yeeep," he said calmly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Cake asks as well. "I know you were touched in the head but I didn't know you were_ that_ touched!"

I laughed. Marshall Lee still surprises me every day - doing things I'd never expect him to do.

He snickers, amused. He opens his eyes, looking at Cake and me. "Well I wanted to give Fi a somewhat normal relationship instead of sneaking out so I told Cake about us." He looks at me with a shy smile, no longer confident. His cheeks are slightly pink. "I-I wanted you to be proud of our relationship and don't have the burden of hiding and sneaking around. I wanted to get permission because you deserve that."

"I-I uh...don't know what to say." I couldn't help but to smile. I didn't know he was willing and actually told Cake - that he actually thinks about things like that instead of a shallow relationship. Our relationship has been nothing but mentally new to the both of us but we always get through every little problem. He shows that he's actually willing and serious about us... He really cares for me...I wanted to kiss him then but Cake would pounce on him.

"Really?!" Cake purrs, clasping her hands together. Her eyes are sparkling. I wanted to tell Cake I told you so but if I did she would scold at me. Mentally zipped my mouth shut. "That's so sweet! I thought you were just messing with me about you going out with Fi!"

He shakes his head, turning a rosy shade of pink. "So...can I date Fionna?" he looks at Mama Cake with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, BUT all your dates will be supervised by _me_," she stretches her body and grabs him by the shirt. My heart falls. Going on dates with protective Mama Cake? Mama Cake would be scolding at me if I kiss him or if he tried to do other things that were meant in the privacy of his house. I shake my head, moaning to myself. "You guys been sneaking around for a while. HOW FAR HAVE YOU GONE WITH HER?!" she growled.

Marshall Lee flashed Cake his fangs. "We've gone pretty far, pretty much _all _the way."

I gasped. I wanted to punch him in the arm for telling her the truth. Cake lets go of him and falls, shocked by what she heard.

I was too, how could he tell her that?

"Yep!" Marshall smiles crookedly. "We've traveled far and wide - almost everywhere of the land of Aaa - Ice Kingdom, Strawberry Fields, Candy Kin-

"WAIT A MINUTE! You guys haven't done _thaat?_" Cake asked. Both Cake and I realized he was joking around. Well...technically Marshall Lee and I had...done things...

"Ew!" he hisses. "No way! We just been hanging out! Traveling and having adventures! Not that! Fi is far too young!" Marshall hugs me, shielding my ears. "HOW DARE YOU ASK ME IF I DISRESPECT HER!"

I do my best not giggle.

I love Marshall. He's so playful.

"Hey!" Cake defends herself. "Just asking!"

"We just kiss Cake," I assured her a lie.

"Sweet babies!" she smiles, thankful on what she is hearing and believing. She looks at him, snatching me away form him. "That's another difference out of many between you and beings with souls! They would take Fionna on a better, romantic date than a crummy day traveling! Next date I'm planning it!"

"Heck no!" he snatches me.

I can't help but to laugh.

"NO!" Cake screams. "You're taking us on a proper date! And you have to follow by my _guidelines_ honey!" she glares at Marshall Lee. " TAKE HER OUT ON A PROPER DATE WHEN IT'S NOT LATE AT NIGHT!"

"You mean where there are witnesses as I suck both of you guys' blood?"

"YOU TOUCH HER I KILL YOU FOO!"

Marshall Lee cackles, holding me tighter around the waist, gently brushing over my stomach. "Go for it."

* * *

**author's note: Sorry if it's short! eee, i'm almost at 50 reviews for this fic, happy my other fic reached over 170 reviews :)  
**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS CALLED "Maybe Someday It'll Turn Into Love"  
**

**4 more chapters until this story is done! :o  
**


	10. author'snote

A/N:

You guys may be wondering why it says completed when it's not.

Well...it's really difficult for me to talk about my personal life but...three weeks ago, I have been diagnosed with brain cancer. I will not say which type but I tried my best to finish all the stories and complete them before going with my treatment but I can't. There are other factors and I lost interest from this week and to know it is least likely for me to recover.

I'm very sorry but this story (and all of my others) won't be finished. I made some chapters but I feel it is not good enough since this month I've been rushing so they won't be out in the public.

Next week I'll be too busy with packing to go live at a center for my treatment that I would be unable to post anything.

I'm really sorry it has to be this way but I doubt I would survive but all my stories will be left indefinite and decided to stop unmoderating my sites.

I'm very sorry :(


End file.
